Salvami, il mio amore
by Scones Of Rage
Summary: Feliciano, a tenth grader, get bulled day in and day out. He wants to end his life but, one day, he meets a German who flips his world up side down. Ludwig makes an attempt to help the poor Italian but, will he make it in time... or is it too late? High School fic, Human names used. WARNING! Self-harm, mentions of Suicide, Also, thanks to Roseflame44, for helping with this!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia

This story was made with Roseflame44, Thank you for helping!

_Salvami, il mio amore _Means; Save me, my love in Italian

R and R

Feliciano Vargas, a 16 year Old Italian, sighed add clutched his binder tightly to his chest as he walked down the busy school hallways. He subconsciously shrank back as he heard other students whisper to their friends about him, telling them 'Look, it's the stupid kid' or 'why does he even go here? He's too stupid to be a 10th grader.' Tears gathered in his eyes as he heard the cruel words spat in his direction. He quickened his pace, 'I just want to get this day over with…' he groaned mentally. He never noticed the student in front of him though, one that stood tall with a thick muscled body that seemed to almost be made of steel. He crashed into the other student, his binder and books falling everywhere on the cold, square polished floor.

"Mi Dispaice!" he apologized quickly and attempted to gather his books without others noticing, they would just laugh at him more and call him clumsy.

The student was slightly surprised at the sudden force that bumped into him, but he quickly bent down and attempted to help the small Italian. "It's no problem" He handed Feliciano his books after seeing the titles, _Math: Algebra, World War I, World War II,_ and the last book was a tan-ish yellow color with a picture of an ink eagle done on the front.

Feliciano snatched the books from the tall German student and attempted to settle them all in his arms. "G-grazie!" he squeaked out but, gasped when the thick Math book fell from his grasp and onto the floor.

Both had moved down to pick up the book but they ended up smacking heads, it didn't bother the German student to much but, Feliciano stood up strait and rubbed his head, whining in pain. The blonde couldn't help but stare at the brown haired boy's arm, where the sleeve had moved up when he rubbed his sore head. Small, thin scars ran up the small land of flesh, somewhere raised and cat-scratch red, one, a really large and thick cut that seemed deep was right at the joint where the hand and arm came together, write over the dark blue vein.

Feliciano quickly took notice of the Germans intense blue eyes, which were fixed on him, well, not really on _him_, but rather on his arm. He pulled down his sleeve, covering the little gashes that he had inflicted upon his person the night before. There weren't usually a lot of scars by his wrist, it was actually rare for him to cut himself down south of his arm, but he had gotten a little carried away. 'Please just let me go…' he pleaded in his mind. As he tried to make his getaway, his shoulder tense, the German spoke.

"Are you okay?" He could obviously tell the boy wasn't, but he was worried about all the scars on his wrist, but he didn't want to press the boy on the matter.

"S-si."

"Ok" he said hesitantly, "My names Ludwig Beilschmidt" He held his hand out to the boy, asking silently for a handshake.

Feliciano blinked before balancing his books in one hand, with his other, the one without the curs, he shook Ludwig's hand. "My name is Feliciano Vargas, the Art Teachers Grandson" he explained somewhat happily, a smile somehow making its way onto his pale face.

Feliciano's smile was contagious, "It's very nice meeting you." To Ludwig, Feliciano seemed like a very nice and kind boy, one of the few decent kids at the school. Feliciano felt the same as Ludwig; no one had treated him like an actual human like he did, and it made him feel warm and nice on the inside.

Feliciano didn't know what to talk about though; he was running out of ideas. "So, what class do you have next?" He asked, a blush coming to his face when he noticed Ludwig's surprisingly handsome face and smile.

His chin was sharp, well defined with pale skin, along with naturally narrowed blue eyes, sculpted by thin blonde brows. His hair was slicked back in something; most likely some kind of hair gel, a few strands did fall onto his forehead though when he turned head.

"I have math next, you?"

"Ve~ that's where I'm heading too!" he glanced down at his fancy black watch. 3 minutes until the bell rang, signaling 1st period. "Oh no! We better hurry before we're late!" He grabbed Ludwig's hand and started dragging him down the long hall way. He silently cursed himself though, his hands were sweaty and Ludwig's warm, hands definitely didn't help the situation ether. He never even noticed the similar blush forming on Ludwig's face.

'Odd…' Ludwig thought 'I usually don't enjoy physical contact… but for some reason, I don't mind Feliciano's.'

They finally made it to the class room, after a hard struggle of weaving in and out of students in the hallway. Feliciano rushed in, startling the teacher and the kids, but they dismissed it as they saw that it was just the 'Stupid' Feliciano. He let go of Ludwig's hand and took a seat in the way back of the classroom. With no one set in front of him, or behind or next. That, to Feliciano, was perfect. That is until he heard a few kids throw some jeers in his direction. He shrank back into his seat a little and blocked out the words of his fellow class mates. This always happened…

Ludwig sat next to Feliciano; he leaned over with an angry look on his face. "Why the Fick do you put up with their crap?" He asked the Italian. He didn't deserve this, no one did!

Feliciano looked over at Ludwig, a fake smile on his calm face. "I…" he didn't know what to say, "Well… If I act out, Grandpa would be disappointed in me, plus, that's what they want me to do. They want me to get angry, throw a fit." His voice subtly became quieter with every word spoken before it was below a silent whisper

"Still, you could always tell a teacher. You shouldn't have to put up with these idiots." Ludwig said quietly. To him, Feliciano seemed like someone who wouldn't harm a fly, so why would other kids target him? What did he ever do?

"I've tried that already" he sounded so disappointed but, for some reason, being next to Ludwig lifted his spirits. "They don't believe me, neither does Grandpa. I mean, Grandpa approached a few kids about it, but they lied to him and told him I was just looking for attention. After school they all ganged up on me and beat me up in front of the Soccer field." He smiled sadly and handed the teacher his math homework as she walked by to collect it.

Ludwig frowned. This wasn't right at all, "That's wrong." He stated, "They shouldn't be allowed to get away with that." He added in his own thoughts 'Especially if they cause you to harm yourself.

Feliciano leaned back in his chair, causing it to squeak as he stared at the ceiling. "Yeah" he sighed "But, It'll all be over soon…"

For months now, the Italian had been planning his death; he had everything ready and taken care of. His room was almost empty and void of any objects besides his bed and some cloths. All he had to do was end it, slit his wrists and bleed out, where no one could find him and if that didn't work, he'd jump off of the bridge and into the Mediterranean Sea. The waves would crash into his body, slamming him into rocks. It would leave his body disfigured and unrecognizable. He could just see the smiles on everyone's faces as they heard of his death. Everyone would throw a party, "No one would miss me…"

Just hearing the young boy say that 'it'll all be over soon' didn't settle well in his stomach. Ludwig didn't like the way he had said that, he was going to ask him about it but the class started and he had to wait.

The teacher had begun class, doing some easy math on the bored. Calling on some students to answer but, not once had she called on Feliciano, she only sent his disappointed looks. At the end of the long class period, she passed out homework to everyone and told them it was fine to chat until the bell rang.

"Ve! Ludwig, I have Art with Grandpa next, what about you?" Feliciano was happy and cherry again, totally forgetting the conversation the two had broke into earlier in the period.

RING!

Feliciano jumped from his and ran to the door, where he promptly waited for his German friend. "Come on Ludwig!"

"I have woodshop net, I'm pretty sure it's close to the art room" Ludwig was enjoying being around the small Italian. The boy had started to really grow on him.

"Woodshop? Oh, Fratello is in that class I think! Or was it cooking…? I'm not sure, well, see you later Ludwig!" The boy then promptly skipped to his next class after waving to his friend, ignoring the student in the halls who glared at him as he went on his marry way.

Ludwig watched Feliciano leave, a slight blush on his smooth face.

So, do you like?

I think I'll update every Monday, how does that sound? Or on Tuesday… meh, I don't know .

R and R to tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hetalia although I wish I did! Everyone wishes they did!

Oh, I have a new OTP.

It's Germany x Stick.

That's right, 'cus he luvs his sticky friend who he likes to share his 'wurst' with. X3

Thanks to Roseflame44 for helping me make this

_Salvami, il mio amore _Means; Save me, my love in Italian

R and R!

Feliciano set his stuff down under a tree and pulled his knee's up to his chest. He set his head on his knees and attempted to get some sleep, he had stayed up until 3 the other night. His stomach grumbled loudly and just like his stomach, he too let out a rather loud sigh. If it wasn't for that bully, Carlos, he would still have his lunch and he wouldn't be sitting here doing nothing. "Well" Feliciano grumbled "Might as well as do _something_."

The chocolate haired boy lifted his sleeve, after checking to see if anyone was around, and started picking at the scabs forming on his cuts. All which were in a ladder like formation along his arm, some were still puffy from 3rd period when he went to the bathroom, and some were also just barely scabbing over. He watched in fascination as some blood dripped down his hand and to his finger tips. He also noticed some fresh blood under his nails, which he narrowed his eyes at. "Looks like another trip to the bathroom" he mumbled. Just as he was about to lower his sleeve, a hand gripped his own, stopping him from all movements.

Ludwig had grabbed Feliciano's wrist, he was very worried about the brown eyed boy. The scars on his arm were fresh and red, some were even bleeding heavily. He bent down, attempting to get face to face with Feliciano, "Why do you do this?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper. "Is it because of the bullies?" His voice slightly cracked in despair.

Feliciano stared into Ludwig's eyes, blue clashing with brown, a violent battle, one Feliciano knew he wasn't ever going to win. He winced and gave a gasp of pain as Ludwig's hand tightened around his still bleeding wrist. He didn't want to answer Ludwig, he was actually wishing he hadn't ever crashed into the German man, but things happen for a reason, don't they?

"Yeah…" He nodded a little "Somewhat I guess" He whispered sadly, his eyes never meeting Ludwig's again, not wanting to see all the disappointment that they may have been filled with. 'Now he'll never want to be my friend' he thought sadly, just the thought of another person leaving him made his eyes water.

Anger boiled up in the pit of Ludwig's stomach, like a raging flame that devours everything, he just wanted to torture those bullies, show them what was right. But he didn't act on it. Feliciano was close to tears and, even though he was horrible with it, he wanted to comfort the other boy so badly. So, in a very awkward way of his, he hugged the smaller boy, who he had only met this morning, "Feliciano, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what those other kids do to you. You of all people do not deserve their crap." Ludwig was trying to help, he was trying his best to comfort the other teen, but he felt as if he was failing, and that broke his heart; The fact that he can't even safe someone from harming themselves.

Feliciano blushed a little bit, the only real physical contact he ever got was from hugs from his grandfather and maybe one or two from his brothers boyfriend, Antonio. There was also times when he was on his sugar high's that he would go and glomp people and hug random strangers. Other than that… well, this was just new to him.

"Ve… Ludwig, it's ok. I must have done something to deserve this. Why else would they do this?" He asked, wrapping his arms around the others larger body, attempting to get closer to the older male's warmth

"What could you have possible done? You're the nicest boy I've met at this damned school. From what I've seen, you're very nice and don't do anything to anyone." Ludwig explained, he was very furious at the other kids in the school. He wanted to tell them all off or worse for what they cause Feliciano to do. Actually, he had no clue why he was so protective of the other, it just seemed so natural. So natural to wrap his arms around the younger and whisper sweet nothings to him, to calm the teen's rapid heartbeat.

Feliciano was shocked; nobody had ever said such kind words to him before. The blush on his face, one that had finally died down, got even brighter, even darker then the tomato's Antonio and Lovino harvest each year.

"I-I'm just weak" He stood and grabbed his stuff, "Sorry, I've got to go" he headed out of the school's entrance and down the sidewalk.

Ludwig could only stare as he saw the retreating figure before he finally came to his senses and went after Feliciano; Logic told him something bad was going to happen if he didn't. After everything he's really been through today, he somehow knew that the Italian wasn't safe.

Feliciano weaved in and out of trees as he entered the nearby forest, luckily he had been through here plenty of times on his way home but, he wasn't heading home this time. He came to a tree house, one all broken and damaged with a tree growing from the middle. The window panes where falling off their hinges and the door was lying far away from its frame, broken with a few vines growing on it. It was something he and his brother had built when they were younger, a safe house when they weren't feeling the best.

Just as he was about to step in, a hand grabbed his shoulder and forced his face into the dirt, a senile chuckle sounded above him.

"Hehe, hello again, pasta boy" the red eyed man hissed, his silver hair slightly shuffling in the breeze.

"I've missed you!"

A French voice came through Feliciano's ears too. "Ahonhonhonhon~ Gilly, take it a little easy, don't want to harm the poor boy." This male was blonde with dashing blue eyes and a little bit of stubble on his chin.

Those two were Francis and Gilbert, two of the Bad Touch Trio. Antonio used to be a part of them until he found out they picked on poor Feli, so he left. Now the group was just the Bad Touch... Duo.

While all this was happening, Ludwig had been trying to follow Feliciano but when he had ducked into the forest, he got terribly lost. He wanted to find him, but he wasn't used to these woods, he didn't know them as well as Feliciano must have. So know he was hoping for dumb luck to lead him to his small brunette.

"L-let me go!" Feliciano cried as Gilbert lifted him from the ground and into his chest, a arm around his back so he didn't try to escape.

"Ahonhonhonhon! We can't do that, Mon Ami!" France tipped up Feliciano's chin with a crop he had tied to his belt.

Feliciano's lips quivered in fear, 'I should have never run off...Ludwig...' a few tears fell from his eyes. He knew what was going to happen next, well, with an Evil Prussian sucking at your neck, who wouldn't know what was going to happen!? Plus, it happened every time he got caught with these two. He knew he couldn't escape, he was too weak.

Ludwig turned his head in the direction he heard the slight cry from, 'That… that sounded like Feliciano' he thought. A bead of sweat dripped down his fore head and he took off in the direction of the noise.

"Please take me to Feliciano!"

He came to a tree, which he hid behind, and heard another cry, he confirmed it to be Feliciano. He watched as Feliciano struggled against the silver haired man's hold and his eyes widened as Feliciano took the chance to swing his leg back, smacking in him the 'Vital Regions.' The man released Feliciano and crumbled to the ground, holding his crotch, a look of pure pain on his face. He made a run for it but crashed into Francis's chest, making him stumble back into a tree.

Francis growled and lunged at the Italian, he quickly assaulted him in bites and kisses.

Ludwig had enough of waiting, just seeing the small boy be molested by these two adults made him seethe. 'Mein got…. Bruder is going to get it…' He growled in his mind as he quietly made his way from behind the tree, not wanting to alert the other two of his presence.

Feliciano spotted him though and his already red tear stained cheeks grew redder. He didn't want Ludwig to see him in such a pathetic state like this, a hard, pain filled bite at his boney collar bone made him scream out.

"Stop! Ludwig, Help!"

He rushed over, furious at Francis and his brother for making Feliciano sound that scared, for making him sound so petrified and frightened. Ludwig marched over to Francis and grabbed him by his blue collar, successfully lifting him off of Feliciano. He threw the Frenchman to the ground like he was a sack of potatoes, "What do you think you're doing?" He spoke with a steely calm voice, in truth, Ludwig wanted to make sure Feliciano was okay but he needed to deal with the perverted Francis first.

Feliciano stared from his spot on the ground as Ludwig glared at Francis. He gave a whimper, a pitiful one, and put a hand to his neck, feeling the warm blood drip from the crescent like bite mark. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he rubbed his hand against them, attempting to get rid of them.

Francis gasped and wrapped a hand around his neck to make sure it was still attached to his lovely body. "I-I… We where-"Gilbert ran over in front of Francis and his brother, pulling Feliciano over with him.

"We were just having some fun with our good pal Feli! Isn't that right Feliciano?" The Prussian wrapped an arm around Feliciano's neck, like in a dead lock, and whispered darkly in his ear so his brother wouldn't hear. "You better say yes, pasta-boy"

Feliciano gulped and nodded at Ludwig, a fake, unreadable smile on his face, "Y-yeah Luddy, we were just p-playing!" 'No we weren't, please help me…' He spat the words out like some sort of poison that had invaded his mouth, well; really, it was Francis's tongue that had done the invading.

As if he could see the silent plea in Feliciano's eyes, he glared at his brother. He couldn't believe that for a second, that Feliciano was having fun, he had sounded terrified and what Francis was doing, definitely _wasn't_ 'fun.'

"Bruder, what have you been doing?" He growled out.

Gilbert just laughed at his blonde brother, "Kesesesesese! West, stop being such a freaking prick, it isn't awesome! Pull that stick out of your unawesome ass!" he attempted to avoid his younger brother's question. It wasn't working to well.

Gilbert gulped and backed up a little as his brother moved closer, his arms hugged tightly around Feliciano's thin arm and neck. "Hehe, Bruder? W-what are you doing?" He stammered.

"I'm asking you what you have been doing to Feliciano," He said, grabbing the arm that was around Feliciano's neck, trying to not hurt him. He did not; however care if he hurt his older brother.

Feliciano shrank back and out of Gilberts 'Hug' and sat on the ground, curled in an upright fatal position. His tears already long ago dried up, his eyes were just puffy and blood shot.

Gilbert growled viciously at his brother "West… Let go of my arm! We were just having fun. Remember, our definition of fun is different than yours" He hissed out. His nose crunched up as he shot a sneer at Ludwig.

"Yes Gil, I know what you consider fun is _very_ different from mine and most other people." He glanced worriedly at Feliciano, who was shaking in fear, "But this isn't fun. You and Francis are just being perverted assholes!" He was glaring at his brother with all his might, the anger rolling off of him in waves, daring Gilbert to speak back.

Francis, who had been forgotten quickly got up from the dirty ground and left with a shout of 'Every man for themselves!' That left Gilbert alone with the scared Feliciano and the murderous Ludwig. Anything could happen now…

Feliciano scrambled away from the two angry brothers and ran inside the broken fort, which was where he was heading in the first place. He looked everywhere for somewhere quiet that wasn't broken, so he hid under one of the small cabinets under a makeshift sink.

Gilbert, seeing that his brother was distracted by watching Feliciano running, retched his arm from his brothers grip and high tailed it out of there with a "I'm telling Vatti when we get home!" His annoying 'Kesesesesese' echoing in the empty forest.

Ludwig stated to yell at his idiotic brother but quickly thought better of it and climbed into the small fort where Feliciano had disappered into. He had trouble at first, the fort originally made for two 10 year olds, but he managed to squeeze his body in the small space.

Feliciano's eyebrows were nit together in frustration, or was it in an attempt to hold back his tears? Too late though, they had already to fall down his face, turning his face a bright ugly red as he sobbed helplessly. He sniffed and pulled his sleeve up, realizing that his cuts had begun to bleed open again. The edges had turned a little brown, dirt had gotten in it and some puss came from the slashes. He groaned and just let his head fly back up against the wall of the small square compartment.

"I give up…"

Ludwig heard Feliciano's crying sobs and opened the small makeshift cabinet. His eyes latched onto Feliciano's huddled up body, crying and shaking furiously. He felt more anger at his brother and his friend boil up inside of him, they would pay later. Right now he needed to check on Feliciano. "Feliciano, I'm so sorry about what my dumb ass brother and his friends did. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. Are you all right?" He was very careful of his words, very hesitant about doing anything other than talking; he didn't want to cause the poor Italian boy anymore distress.

Feliciano sniffed a little and looked up at Ludwig from his small space "Y-yeah, I'm fine" He climbed from the small space with ease, like he had been doing this for years, and latched onto Ludwig's shirt, staining the dark blue blazer with his tears. "B-but…." Ludwig looked at Feliciano quickly, "I think my arm g-got infected" He stuttered.

Ludwig nodded "Sure," he gently lead the other back out of the ever green forest. "I'm sorry again about him, my brother I mean." Ludwig still, no matter how many times he already did, felt like he needed to apologies for his brothers' stupidity.

"I-its ok I guess… It's happened before, so, I'm kind of used to it…" Feliciano got quiet, his eyes glazed over as he stared ahead, not really focusing on anything, just his thought. Worried and scared thoughts they were, 'Why does Ludwig still want to be my friend? I'm stupid, I'm always late and I'm hazardous… No one likes clumsy people ether, well, unless you're Kiku I guess.'

Ludwig hated hearing the 'I'm used to it,' he was going to kill his brother. "You shouldn't have to go through something like that." He very slowly, hesitantly as if not to shake him, he put his arm around Feliciano's shoulder as they walked along the long, barren sidewalk.

He jumped a little at the close contact but soon warmed up the German and leaned his body against Ludwig's, his warm, hard, body. Ludwig was like a transportable heater. Feliciano felt his stomach twist and turn, his heart fluttered.

'What is this feeling?'

Heh, I'm really starting to like this story! ^-^

Gilbert: I got kicked in the junk… ^

And…?

Gilbert: I hate you….

Thanks!

I hope you liked chapter 2 of _Salvami, il mio amore! I know I did._

_Hehehehe, Tell me if you liked this story! I don't think I'll update until I have 7 or maybe 10 reviews, yeah. That'll work._

_Well! Rand R people!_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hetalia although I wish I did! Everyone wishes they did!

I'm thinking of getting on Omegle and cosplaying as China…. Who agrees?

Thanks to Roseflame44 for helping me make this

_Salvami, il mio amore _Means; Save me, my love in Italian

Quick question, does my Italy sound to Mary-sue ish?

After walking for a little while, Feliciano and Ludwig finally made it to the Germans house, which stood pretty tall, taller than Feliciano's that is. It was a steal grey, brick color with a small white, wooden door and a window with white frame work.

Ludwig, being the kind man he was, opened the heavy door for the small Italian and led him up to the bathroom, where the medical kit was. The bathroom was pure white, besides the black and white patterned floor tiles and the black framing. Ludwig searched the surprisingly large kit and pulled out some disinfectant and a roll of gauze, Feliciano made note to remember the location just in case.

"This might sting a little," he warned.

Feliciano sits on the closed toilet seat lid, which had a black, fluffy covering on it, a worried look on his face. He let out a hiss when the disinfectant touched his skin, it sent his arm ablaze, pain shooting up arm. On the inside, he was having a terminal, his head was spinning. 'What is _wrong_ with you!? You've done it before, and it didn't hurt then! Why does it hurt when Ludwig does this? Is there some sort of difference?' Feliciano's mind snapped away from the inner fight when he felt soft bandages, much better than the ones he had purchased before, being tied gently around his arms. Feliciano gave Ludwig a quick hug and backed off just as quick.

"Grazie"

"It's no problem, do you want something to eat or drink?" Ludwig asked, he was trying to keep the little Italian boy longer to keep an eye on him. Feliciano seemed a little jumpy ever since his brother and Francis attacked him in the woods.

Feliciano rose a brow, usually someone would have gotten rid of him, he'd never really been asked to stay longer, unless it was Antonio of course, he like him. "S-sure, do you have any Pasta? And some Water, please?" He wanted to ask for more, but it just seemed rude. Feliciano was actually really hungry since Carlos had taken his small lunch today, and all that running didn't help his empty stomach.

Ludwig's brow creased as he thought about Feliciano's request, "I'm not sure about the pasta, but I'll check. Come on," he held his hand out to Feliciano. He wasn't going to take the chance of his brother popping up and scaring poor Feliciano.

He took the hand in confusion but, he put it aside, the warmth of Ludwig's hand was way to distracting. "Ve~ your house reminds me of mine, sort of" He spoke absentmindedly, "Except for the fact that you don't have a younger brother breathing down your neck all the time, it gets weird after a while"

Ludwig smiled, "No, I don't have a younger brother-thankfully!"

'No, I have a horrible older brother, who seems to terrorize you for fun,' he thought. After thinking for a little bit, he asked, "What's your brother like?"

"Mine?" Feliciano had to think for a short moment, what about his brother? "Well, he loves Tomato's and has a boyfriend named Antonio" A smile crossed Feliciano's face; Antonio was such a kind man. "He loves to curse and get on everyone's nerves. He's mean and hates practically everything that moves but, he's kind and nice once you get to truly know him…. He's also a big scaredy cat."

"Hmm sounds like and very interesting guy to know. What about you? I don't really know much about you," He asked. 'Maybe I'll be able to be your friend…" He thought, 'maybe even… more than that' He blushed at his own thoughts. 'No! He'll never like you like that!'

Feliciano didn't know what to say, he wasn't really all that interesting at all. He was weak and a cry baby who had to rely on everyone, plus, he got in everyone's way. "Um…" He couldn't think of anything, his mind was drawing big blanks. "I guess I'm… creative?" He couldn't really think of anything other than that really, which was positive. He didn't want to say anything negative in fear that the big scary German would yell at him and beat him like everyone else does.

"Yeah, you said you were in art classes; is it any fun?" Ludwig was very quickly running out of things to talk about. They were almost t the kitchen, but he really wanted to know more about his small Italian Friend.

With a shrug, Feliciano answered. "Sometimes. Grandpa usually makes me pass things out in class or clean up messes made by those other students. Sometimes, when I'm lucky, I'll get a little bit of free time to paint!" An image of an unfinished rabbit he drew a month ago crossed his mind. His grandfather certainly knew how to work someone, that's for sure. "One thing I don't like about class though is the students. On occasions, the kids will purposely leave out their materials or drop their art work on me, like spilling paint." He grimaced and rubbed at his covered wrist, thinking about that again made him itchy, the feel of being covered in paint made his being shutter.

"T-that's terrible. You shouldn't have to clean up after everyone like that!" He said that just as they rounded to corner to the crisp, clean kitchen.

"Yeah, but it's not like I can say no to him, he's like the only father figure I actually have in life!" he spotted the kitchen coming up, his stomach rumbling loudly, as if it too, had spotted to lovely room holding the food.

"I see." Ludwig said as he made a bee line for the large fridge, checking all around for any pasta that may had been hiding. He first grabbed two water bottles though, for the both of them.

While Ludwig did that, Feliciano sat patiently at the wooden Kitchen table, laying his head on it with a small, cute, cat like mewl of a yawn.

Ludwig glanced back at Feliciano, his skin heating up slightly at the Italian's cute yawn. He dismissed the nasty thoughts running through his mind and threw the Pasta in the microwave, he then handed Feliciano a water bottle.

He took a large gulp of the tasty water, empting half the container as some of it dribbled down the corner of his mouth. He stopped drinking though when the smell of lovely pasta registered in his mind, the curl on the side of his head bouncing in delight.

Ludwig took the small container out of the black colored microwave and then set it and a silvery fork in front of Feliciano, his eyes zipping up every once and awhile to look at the odd curl.

Feliciano began to dig into the delectable, magical, food before stopping suddenly to look over at Ludwig. A noodle was still hanging from his mouth as he asked, "Don't you want any?" He had tilted his head to the side cutely.

Ludwig shook his head, "No, I'm not really all that hungry right now. You just eat!" He couldn't help but smile at Feliciano, why was he so cute!?

The Italian smiled back happily, for once in his life, he was really happy! "Grazie for the food Luddy!" He reached over the table and gave Ludwig a huge hug of happiness. He didn't notice though when the hem on his perfectly white shirt dragged into the Pasta sauce, causing a little red stain to form.

Ludwig hugged back hesitantly, his face sort of heating up at the close contact but he then noticed the sauce on Feliciano's shirt and got up to wet a cloth. "It's no problem," he stated "I like being around you." The last part had slipped out accidently, but it was true.

He paused, "You… like being around me?" At first, depending on how you heard it, it sounded like a question but, if you listened even closer, you could hear the barrage of happiness wanting to seep out in thick, unbearable waves. As Ludwig cleaned away the stain, Feliciano noticed that it just became an even bigger, ugly smear. "Ve, Ludwig. Do you have a washer? It'd be easier to get the stain out you know" Feliciano pointed out.

Ludwig nodded, "Yes I do have a washer, it would probably make more sense to use that" he admitted. "Um, of course I like being around you Feliciano, you're very different from most of the kids in school."

Feliciano looked at Ludwig in shock before smiling and slipping his shirt off with ease. "Grazie… That means a lot to me." He threw it in the washer and poured a shit load of bleach on it. "That should-a do it!" But in his mind he was like, 'Die bitch, die! That'll teach you to soil my clothing in front of Luddy!' He turned back to Ludwig with a strong smile; his waist was small and boney while his stomach and chest were smooth and milky white.

Ludwig, being the kind of man he was, quickly turned around with a bright blush covering his face, "If you want to borrow one of my shirts for now, that's alright, you know."

Feliciano decided to lay back in a plush chair in the living room; he watched as Ludwig walked out of his room with a grey t-shirt, he also somehow dozed off within that time period.

That was how Ludwig found Feliciano, passed out asleep in the chair. He didn't want to wake the small Italian but he also didn't want him to have a sore back from sleeping in an upright position. So he gently picked him up and moved him to the couch, like he was a fragile piece of glass, ready to break at any moment.

'Well, he is on the inside….' Ludwig looked down at his companion with a smile until a blush covered his face. Feliciano had moaned in his deep sleep and shifted his body in Ludwig's rasp, his arms had somehow found their way around his neck and his face was buried in the crook of the Germans strong neck.

"Ludwig…"

As the Brunette slept, he began to twist and turn his face morphing from one of pure, innocent sweetness into one of pure, horrible terror. Deciding it was best to wake the small Italian up and stop the oncoming nightmare, he started to shake the other boy, not to hard though of course but, enough to hopefully rouse him awake.

Feliciano was jolted awake by Ludwig and he instantly latched onto the older male. "Ve!" A few tears gathered in his honey suckle brown eyes but he blinked them away as fast as he could. His face was pale but was also slowly coming back to its creamy color. "G-grazie for waking me up Ludwig…" A vibration in his chest pocket caused him to jump in fright, he was still a little shaken up by his dream. "I-it's just Fratello" He said after checking the Caller ID. He looked back up at Ludwig once he started to talk again.

"It's no worry, you looked really scared, I-I don't want you to be scared or in pain." Ludwig stuttered, his cheeks were dusted over with a pink sparkle.

Feliciano laughed, "You're so kind, Luddy!" He pecked Ludwig on the lips quickly before answering his small cheap, flip phone. "Ciao! Hey Lovino… yes… I'm at a friend's… sure, I can ask!" Feliciano turned to his tall friend with a cute little smile gracing his lips. "Ve~ Can I stay the night Luddy? Grandpa's not at home and Lovino decided he was staying at Toni's" He put on his famous puppy dog eyes for effect.

"S-sure. I don't mind if you stay over, I'm sure Vatti wouldn't really care ether." He stammered. He had this weird tingly feeling in hi stomach, like there were millions of Butterflies just flying around in a big jumble.

"Ok!... Lovino? You still there- Yeah! He said yes~ Ok, see you tomorrow!" He snapped the front of the phone shut and slipped it back into his pocket. He turned back to Ludwig with a smile; he hugged the German, burying his face into his hard chest. "Grazie Luddy! This means a lot and I totally understand if this is awkward for you!" He let go and scooted over, patting the empty pot next to him. "Sit down and tell me about your Vatti and home life!" He said cheerfully.

Ludwig complied, "Well, my Vatti is somewhat stern but he cares about my brother and I. My brother acts like an idiot, mostly when he's around those stupid friends of his mostly, but he doesn't really come around much." He paused, thinking about his life, "I guess I don't really do that much outside of school." He admitted.

"Wow, I thought you would be doing a lot of things, I mean, you're really fit and strong!" He complemented while squeezing one of Ludwig's thick arm muscles.

Ludwig shrugged, "I run a lot with my three dogs, who are out in the back yard, but other than that, I usually stay inside and study my life away." He smiled, "What about you? What do you do at your home?"

Feliciano's eyes lit up when Ludwig had said 'Dogs.' He absolutely loved them. They came in all different colors and sizes! "Well, Grandpa is really fun and Fratello is mean to me sometimes, but I know he doesn't really mean it. Or does he?" He thought about that for a minute, "Naw! He loves me. Um, I have a cat at home named Pookie and I like to paint and eat Pasta! I play Soccer sometimes-that's why I'm always so sexy thin! Or at least that's what Alfred tells me!" He smiled cheekily.

Ludwig chuckled at the last part, "Well, you do much more than I do at home, and it sounds like you have a loving family."

"Hehe, yeah. Sometimes I wish Mom and Dad were around though, Lovino says that they were really kind" He got a small, depressed smile on his face when he talked of his parents. They had died when he was a child, around 2 or 3, in a car accident. Lovino was around 4-5 at the time.

Wanting to cheer the Italian boy up, he thought of something great, "Would you like to meet my dos, they're very gentle even if they get a little over excited every once and a while."

Feliciano snapped out of his sad trance, "Si! I love dogs!" he jumped from his spot in excitement; almost every ounce of sadness seemed to drain from his being.

Ludwig got up to lead the way to the wooden back door in the kitchen, "I'm going to warn you ahead of time, they like new people and tend to jump, so be careful, alright?"

Feliciano jumped and clapped happily, "That's ok! Toni's pet Bull is like that sometimes! How bad could this be?"

Ludwig paled once he heard the words "Pet" and "Bull" in the same sentence. 'Is that even legal?' he asked himself before opening the back door. He called and whistled for his three dogs, which came bounding in.

Feliciano wasn't really ready for the barrage of dogs as he was pushed to the floor, three wet, slobbery tongues licking at his face as he giggled.

Ludwig grabbed them by their collars and made an attempt to pull them back off of Feliciano, "Beritz, Blackie, Aster, Heel!" Ludwig ordered his dogs, who all settled down quickly as Ludwig helped Feliciano off the ground.

"Hehe, good doggies!" He made an attempt to smother them all in the "Italian love" before Ludwig had finally decided that it was enough and pulled him back. "I love them! Grazie for letting me see them, I should introduce you to Pookie when you come over!"

"I'd like that." It was true, even though he wasn't really a cat person; he still loved any animal, no matter what. For some reason though, he had this feeling that Feliciano's cat was very spoiled.

"Good! Hey Ludwig, where's your room at?" For some reason, he didn't know why, but Feliciano felt like seeing the Germans room.

Ludwig quickly let his dogs back outside and began to lead the way towards his room, which was at the very end of the long, cream colored hallway. He personally didn't find anything interesting about his room, but if Feliciano wanted to see it, who was he to deny that?

He looked at the pictures on the walls, a few were of this man, who looked like Ludwig but had way longer hair, the eyes were the same though and they both had that scowl on their face. 'Must be his Father or something…' A few others were of him and Gilbert; one though, caught his interest. A small baby Ludwig sat in a bubble bath with an unamused look on his chubby baby face, his small chubby arms where crossed to. Feliciano could help but laugh at the baby's cuteness.

Ludwig looked over at the laughing Italian and raised a thin brow in question. He frowned at what was being pointed at, a baby picture that his Vatter had put up.

"You where such a cutie!"

He looked at the picture once more and then back at Feliciano, "I bet you were also… you still are cute…" He mumbled the last part quietly.

Feliciano blushed at what he heard Ludwig say and he looked down at his feet shyly. "You really…. Think so?" He had been called many things these past few years, but cute was definitely not one of them.

Ludwig nodded and said, rather proudly, "Yes I do, you are very cute."

Feliciano blushed deeply and opened Ludwig's door, heading straight for the Germans large bed, which he jumped on with a content sigh. "So, soft~" He had chosen to ignore what Ludwig had said, he was just pretending any way. Everyone was like that.

Ludwig looked around a little bit, "I think we have some old board games somewhere around here, do you want to play on?" He asked.

"Sure! What games do you have?"

"I don't know, I think Monopoly, Sorry and a few others."

"Ok!"

He pulled out the game Monopoly and sat next to Ludwig on the floor, spreading out all the fake money. He reached in and took the dog piece, claiming that one as his 'pawn.' He and Ludwig played all night long, until midnight when the two decided they wanted to get some sleep. Feliciano smiled one last time that day before drifting off to sleep next to Ludwig in the Germans bed. He couldn't wait to see the Germans face when he realized that he snuck up from the couch downstairs. He was an excellent ninja, he definitely listened when Kiku talked!

"Good night, Luddy!"

I hope you liked chapter 3 of _Salvami, il mio amore! I know I did._

_Hehehehe, Tell me if you liked this story! I'm still going to be updating every Monday; it is somewhat of a Struggle though. I'll try my hardest!_

_Well! R and R people!_

"_It's no called being Gay, it's called being Fabulous!" ~ Pewdiepie_


	4. Chapter 4

_You know the procedure, I don't own Hetalia. TT^TT_

_I think my story is starting to get longer…. I'm also going to need to up this story to Rated M… so, leave if you can't handle the smexiness that is the German Sparkle Party~_

_Kidding~ _

_No waitresses were hurt in the process of this fanfiction-fuck it. Yeah, a waitress was hurt. So… go eat some eggs… Voldemort eggs… Heh, I got a new game! Guess that quote! Check out the bottom for more details._

Thanks to Roseflame44 for helping me make this

_Salvami, il mio amore _Means; Save me, my love in Italian

Feliciano woke up with a sudden jolt; he was covered in a thin sheet of cold sweat and tears where slowly making their way from his amber eyes. He made a quick move to whip them away and the new tears that threatened to follow. His dream… it was so vivid. It felt so real to him. All the shouts and jeers, people calling him weak and useless, all the punches and kicks. The tearing of his clothing and the claws that reached into his back… he couldn't take it.

Feliciano glanced over at the other male in bed, Ludwig seemed fast asleep. His normal slicked back blonde hair was all messed up and wild and the usually frown on his face was replaced with a small, almost unnoticeable, smile.

'Just do it…. He won't notice~'

The voice in his head called out to him, slowly and quietly, he went with his conscience and carefully left the bed, hoping not to make a noise and wake the German from his peaceful sleep. He looked down the hallway, Mr. Beilschmidt wasn't awake yet and neither was Gilbert, it was only 7:30 am, why would they be awake at this ungodly hour? He made his escape into the bathroom and locked the door with a 'click,' so no one could catch in him in the dreadful act. Feliciano pulled out a thin razor from his sock, one that was wrapped up in a small piece of gauze to avoid cutting his foot. He smiled at the shiny metal, as if it could see him and smile back, "We meet again old friend…" He put his arm out on display and began his daily torture that, for some reason, he loved so much.

He hissed a little when the cold metal dug into his skin, small beads of fresh blood bubbled up from the shallow cut he had made. He grinned, a grin that shouldn't have even belonged to him for it was to crazed, but he mercilessly slashed away at his arm.

'1…3…5…7…'

He counted every cut with a smile.

Ludwig, not that Feliciano had noticed, had felt the slight shift in the mattress and the loss of heating next to him, and slowly woke up. He looked over to Feliciano's spot and noticed it was empty, he had at first woken up in the middle of the night for a piss and noticed he was sleeping next to him. Of course he was shocked out of high heavens but, he had just let the boy go and sleep, he needed it. For some reason though, he got this odd twisting in the pit of his stomach when he looked at Feliciano's spot. He stood and walked into the hallway, he had a bad feeling.

Ludwig noticed a small shine of light from under the bathroom door. 'Who could be up this early?' he asked himself. He gave the door a small knock and pressed his ear against the cold wood, waiting for a reply.

Feliciano gave a gasp and the razor slipped from his grasp, leaving a deep gash on his arm, blood pooled around the cut, dripping onto the crisp, white floor. "S-si?" He tried to mask his pain filled stutter but failed as hurriedly gathered toilet paper to clean the small bits of blood on the floor.

"Feliciano? Are you okay?" He heard Ludwig call from the other side of the door, "Can you open the door please?" He asked.

"W-what? Um… no? I'm uh, peeing!" He gave an excuse, an excuse worthy of a face palm. 'Stupid! He would never believe that!' Feliciano yelled at himself.

Ludwig was growing even more worried on the other side of the door; Feliciano had that pinch in his voice, like he was staining to say something, like he was in pain. "Feliciano… please hurry and come out here." It would make him feel a whole lot better seeing the Italian and making sure he was okay. He couldn't stand seeing his friend be sad or in pain.

"O-ok" Feliciano hurried to the sink and rinsed off his bloodied arm, he had to scrub a little bit due to the blood hardening and crusting over into the hairs on his arm. He wrapped his wrist in some gauze he found in Ludwig's bathroom and yanked down the sleeve of the shirt Ludwig had lended him to wear for the night. It was a dark blue turtle neck that was _way _too big for him, he practically drowned in the thing! He checked the floor once more for any blood before slipping the razor back into his sock, after wrapping it, and opening the door.

"Ciao!"

As soon as Feliciano opened the door, he was bombarded with Ludwig looking all over his person, checking to make sure he was fine. That made him feel sick, or was that just the guilt taking over?

"Come on, let's go back to sleep." He didn't sound very convinced, the faucet that Feliciano was looking pretty pale definitely didn't help ether.

"Sure!" He skipped after Ludwig back to his room, where he cuddled up to the large, intimidating German. After a few minutes of just laying there in complete silence, he asked "It's 8:43, why did we go back to bed?"

Ludwig just gave Feliciano a shrug as a response, "You looked tired, we don't have to you know… we can find something to do if you want."

"No, no. It's fine, it's just that…" He looked away with a blush, "I'm hungry…" His stomach growled loudly as if agreeing to what the Italian had said.

Ludwig sat up, pulling Feliciano with him, "Hmm, I don't think we have much here but, we can go and find someplace that serves breakfast." When he said that, Ludwig realized that he was also slightly hungry.

"Si! That would be wonderful!" He jumped up quickly from the bed and Ludwig's grasp but he wobbled slightly, feeling a little lightheaded from blood loss. He gripped the sturdy bed side table and held his spinning, throbbing, head painfully.

"Feliciano, are you okay?" Ludwig asked as he rushed towards his friend, grabbing his shoulder to keep him upright.

Feliciano nodded weakly, carful and slow to not cause his head anymore abrupt pain. "S-si… I have a horrible headache…" He lied, hopefully the German wouldn't catch up on to his lies, and he didn't want to have to explain why he kept lying.

Ludwig took his friend by the arm and carefully led him towards his large kitchen, "I think we should have some Advil around here somewhere." He was planning to keep an eye on the Italian, who looked like he was about to be sick.

On the inside, Feliciano was silently cheering to himself happily, 'He isn't suspicious…. That's a good thing.' The Advil really wouldn't help him and he knew it, he just hoped that the large cut on his arm wouldn't bleed out throughout the day. He was pretty sure it had already bled through the bandages as he could see a small blood spot growing on the shirt sleeve.

Ludwig sat Feliciano into a chair and went to find the bottle of Advil his father had recently bought when in town. It was high up in a cabinet on the bottom shelf. He poured out two of the round pills for him. "Here," He handed the Italian the pills with ease and watched as he downed them, completely forgetting water to drink them with. He had coughed a few times while trying to get them down but, somehow he managed.

"Ve! Thank you Luddy!"

"So, let's go find someplace to eat?" He said.

"Sure! You can choose, Lovino doesn't usually take me out for Breakfast so, I haven't been to a lot of different places." He looked up and smiled at his large German friend while he opened the front door, ready to leave and get some yummy, delicious food into his stomach.

Ludwig followed him outside, keeping a slow pace; he wanted to enjoy his time with Feliciano. "Well, I think there's a pancake house just down the street." He hadn't been there but he heard it was rather good.

Feliciano clapped his hands together happily, "Oh~ I love pancakes, Alfred's older brother, Matteo I think his name was, makes the best pancakes in the world-I should take you over for some someday!"

Ludwig smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. "Well, let's go then," he thought about what Feliciano had said. "I'd like that, "He started walking towards the restaurant.

Feliciano smiled and ran for the restaurant when it was suddenly spotted up a head, "Yay! Pancakes!" he cried happily, Pancakes where his favorite food, second to Pasta of course.

Not wanting to lose his best friend, he hurried his pace to keep up with Feliciano, "Slow Done Feliciano!"

Feliciano stopped and turned to Ludwig with a pout, "But Pancakes…."

"Will still be there even if we walk slowly." Ludwig finished for the Italian, chuckling at Feliciano's pout, which was very cute.

Feliciano blushed when he got ear of Ludwig's deep chuckle, so he slowed his pace into a slow walk, staying next to Ludwig. He gazed at the large building in front of him; the Pancake house was so close….

Being the kind person that Ludwig was, he walked faster so Feliciano didn't have to wait, he seemed so hungry.

The two made their way into the Pancake house and were seated by a waitress who seemed kind enough and came over to take their order.

"What would you two like to drink?" She asked them.

"I'll just have some water! What about you Ludwig?"

"I would like water as well."

"Ok!" She quickly scribbled down their orders down on a slip of paper. "I'll be right back with your drinks!" She then skipped back into the kitchen.

Feliciano just smiled as he waited for her to bring their drinks back. He swung his legs, sometimes, his foot would brush up against Ludwig's by accident, sometimes even kicking him.

Ludwig gave Feliciano a mile, he had hardly even felt the kick. "What kind of pancakes are you going to order?" He asked.

"The kind you eat," He joked before being 'serious'. "Um… Chocolate Chip, I think. I mean, it sounds good."

Ludwig laughed at the Italians joke, "Good choice. I'm thinking about getting the blueberry ones." He said after setting his menu down.

"Mn~ those sound good to!" The waitress brought their waters over, each looking fine with little drops of precipitation dripping down the sides.

"So! Are you two gentlemen ready to order?" She asked while picking up the discarded menus.

"Yup! I'll have the Chocolate Chip Pancakes please, Bella!"

She scribbled down the order for Feliciano and then turned to Ludwig. "And what about you, Hot-stuff?"

Ludwig's entire face turned red at what the waitress called him. 'Hot-Stuff? Who calls people that now a days?' he yelled in his mind. On the outside though he just said, "I'll just have the Blueberry Pancakes please."

"Ok!" before she left, she sent Ludwig a flirty wink and a cute, seductive smile that said, 'Come get me Tiger, Rawr~'

Feliciano, being the observant Italian he was, noticed this and scowled at his water, as if trying to burn holes in the poor defenseless glass cup.

Ludwig caught Feliciano's intense glare, "Well…" He coughed a little to break the odd tension. "She was a little over friendly…" He hoped that his comment would calm the Italian down. He didn't really mind that she flirted with him but, he didn't really like how his friend got all riled up.

"Mn…" A deep growl escaped his throat, "A 'little'? She was flat out fucking flirting with you!" He hissed, his voice definitely betrayed him; the jealousy seeped from him in waves.

"Yes, it is very annoying, isn't it?" Ludwig stated. "I wouldn't worry about it much though," He leaned forward slightly to whisper very nervously, "I'm don't like really like women…" Feliciano was the first person he told that to. 'Why did I say that!' he yelled at himself, 'He'll hate me now!'

Feliciano was sent out of his jealous rage quickly and his face morphed into one of complete and utter shock, "Really?" He asked, it's not like he had a problem with that, no, no problem with that at all! "That's good…" He said after a moment of silence. "That means I don't have to share you…" He whispered quietly. Nobody really knew, besides his brother of course, but Feliciano was really selfish and greedy when it came to love, it wasn't really his fault, he grew up with a bastard of a brother who's only ever had one boyfriend.

Ludwig's face grew hot, but he still smiled. He thought it was endearing that Feliciano was so possessive of him. It made him warm on the inside. "Well, okay, as long as I can have you to myself." He grunted out, trying to hide his blush.

Feliciano blushed, 'I said that out loud?' He looked away, "Find… I'm alright with that, as long as it's you, Luddy." He gave a nice, one million watt smile. Feliciano glanced over at the waitress, who was caring two plates of pancakes.

Feliciano noticed the look of pure rage on her face though. As she set down Feliciano's Chocolate Chip Pancakes, the plate knocked up against the cup of crystal clear water. It spilled all over the Italian, who gasped in complete, utter shock.

Ludwig had sprung to his feet to help Feliciano, but paused for a quick moment to glare daggers at the waitress. He leaned over so only Feliciano could hear as he wiped his shirt, "I'll talk to the manager. She won't get off that easy." He knew exactly that it wasn't an accident; she was just being a total bitch.

Feliciano gave a slight curse, which was rare with him, and attempted to wipe off his shirt with Ludwig. "Ok, I really need to go to the restroom and dry this off" He stood from his seat and headed for the bathroom.

Ludwig nodded in agreement and headed off to find the manager of the Pancake house so he could inform him of the horribly tempered waitress. He, after a while of searching, had found the manager. He was a plump man, short and had greasy slicked back black hair. He quietly told him what the waitress had did and the man did not seem too pleased with the waitress and her actions. After a long, heated conversation with the man, Ludwig went to check up on his little Italian.

Mean while, Feliciano had walked into the restroom and he checked the stalls, empty. He smiled happily and locked the door before he stepped in front of the mirror and slipping off the over sized turtle neck. The sleeves rubbed uncomfortably against his crappy bandage work but, he silently dismissed it. He held the shirt under the hand dryer and he made an attempt to dry off the lovely shirt laced in Ludwig's every essence.

After awhile of just standing there, he realized that the shirt wasn't drying as quickly as he would have hoped. He groaned and rested his head against the shiny, white tiled wall. He checked his cuts, which had seemed to finally stop bleeding. Feliciano stared a little longer before wrapping it up once more, the wrapping wasn't all that good though.

Feliciano heard the door knob wriggle, "Feliciano, how's it going in there?" Ludwig's voice made its way in through the door.

"Perfectly fine, Ludwig!" He called loudly due to the drier being on. "I'm just drying your shirt!" He assured the male.

"Okay," He heard Ludwig's footsteps become quiet as he most likely walked back to their seats.

'He's probably waiting for me, oh, I'm a horrible date!' Feliciano huffed in his mind. After checking the shirt, he realized it had finally dried. He shimmied into the shirt but found out something shocking. "The shirt! It shrank…" It now fit him better, it was tighter around his arms and it fit snugly against his small waist. It wasn't too tight but it wasn't as baggy as it had been on him before. The only bad thing was that now his bandages could be seen bulging out from the shirts sleeves. It wasn't that bad, just a raised section on his arm where the gauze was located. Feliciano sighed but left the bathroom, tugging at the sleeve, trying to hide it. He sat down across from Ludwig in the booth and eyed the perfect Chocolate Chip pancakes that were waiting for him.

'They look so good!'

Ludwig unconsciously smiled at seeing his little Italian, the spot on the shirt had dried but Ludwig noticed a small lump under the shirts sleeve. 'I better not say anything, I don't want to ruin his mood even more,' He decided, well, he won't question him now, maybe later.

After taking a few bites of his own pancakes, he noticed that Ludwig still had yet to touch his, he just stared off into space. "Ve? Aren't you eating, Luddy?" He asked the blonde German.

"Hmm… Oh, yes, I was just thinking, that's all." This was true, he had been thinking but it was more about what the lump could be and just a tiny nit about whether or not he should order something for his older brother.

Feliciano grinned, "About…?" He trailed on. His heart fluttered a little bit inside of his rib cage as he looked at Ludwig's ocean blue eyes.

"Oh, nothing really. Just personal things-how are your pancakes?" He quickly decided to ditch the topic and start a new one.

"They're awesome!" He laughed before leaning back into the leather booth set and patting his stomach happily, his plate was completely empty, not even a crumb was left. "I'm full now~" He sighed in content.

Ludwig smiled, "Well, what do you want to do now?" He had already ordered pancakes to go for his annoying brother and paid. The two left the restaurant happy and content with full stomachs.

"Well, we should probably bring those to your brother," He shuttered at the thought of the silver haired, Albino. "Then we can…. Go to my place, or the park. It doesn't really matter" He said quietly as they walked along the paved road.

"How about your house first, I'd like to see your home and this cat you seem to love so much," He said, "And then we can go to the park is you wish."

Feliciano smiled, "Ok! You'll just love my little Pookie! Oh, and maybe Grandpa and Lovino will be there when we arrive!" His face fell, "Actually, I hope they aren't there, they'll maul you to death." He realized.

"It's not really a big deal if they are, I mean, they can't really be that bad." Ludwig smiled, 'I've been doing this a lot, haven't I?' He asked himself. Smiling. He'd definitely done more of that ever since he met his little Feli.

Feliciano nodded before he stopped mid-step. He turned to Ludwig, "I like it when you smile." He said, "You should really do it more often."

"Well," Ludwig started, "You're the reason why I'm smiling. I don't usually smile but, for some reason, whenever I'm around you, I just get really happy" He felt so stupid for saying that, 'He must think I'm some kind of sissy girl now…'

"Well then," Feliciano jumped, "I'll just have to hand out with you more often than!" Feliciano laughed loudly and hugged Ludwig around the shoulders. "Ve~ Ludwig smells really nice…" Feliciano buried his nose into the crook of Ludwig's neck and breathed in the sweet scent of wurst, dogs, and fresh pancakes.

Ludwig blushed and awkwardly hugged the Italian back, he placed his chin on top of Feliciano's head, slowly, ever so slowly, he was relaxing into the sweet embrace.

"Can… can we stay like this for a little?" He asked. For some reason, being near Ludwig, even in his arms, made him feel safe. Like nothing can hurt him or cause him to hurt himself.

"Sure Feliciano." He was enjoying holding Feliciano in his arms, and since he was so close the bubbly Italian, he could smell spices and pasta, although that wasn't so surprising.

'He smells wonderful.'

Feliciano hadn't ever hugged someone so… passionately, before. It felt oddly nice. No one, no matter who they were, had been so kind to him. His grip tightened as small tears formed in his eyes, he tried to force them back, like he would usually do. His heart fluttered and his cheeks became a bright red color… was he… was he in _love?_

Ludwig had been holding onto Feliciano, never wanting to let the smaller, yet older, male go. He wanted to protect him and keep him safe from the cruelty of the world. He glanced down and saw tears in his honey brown eyes.

Feliciano sniffed, trying to keep the snot in and off of Ludwig's shirt. "S-si…" A few tears had escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. "L-Ludwig?"

"Yes Feliciano?" He asked quietly s he carefully brushed the tears away from the teens reddening eyes.

He leaned into Ludwig's touch and gulped, "I… I think I love you…" He whispered quietly.

Ludwig was shocked but he didn't hesitate at any moment to say, "I think I might be in love with you too." He was very nervous, he had never really like someone like this before, sure he loved his Vatter and Brother but, this was way different.

Feliciano took the risk and stood on his tippy toes and kissed Ludwig on the lips. Ludwig had kissed back happily, loving the soft feeling of Feliciano's wet lips. The Italian pushed back harder onto Ludwig's and nipped at his chapped lips, trying to gain the upper hand in this war. Ludwig had been surprised by Feliciano's fierceness, but he didn't want to be outdone. He ran a tongue across Feliciano's bottom lip, His fingers skittered down and jabbed him in the stomach, making Feliciano gasp.

Ludwig took this as his chance to explore Feliciano's wet cavern, his and the brunettes tongues twisting and turned together.

Feliciano slowly pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting the two together. His breath came out in small asps as he made an attempt to catch his quickened breath. He noticed that Ludwig was panting to, he was slightly dizzy, but with happiness. He smiled softly at Feliciano.

Feliciano laughed and wrapped his thin arms around Ludwig once more, his entire body racking with sobs. "I'm so happy… Mio Due… I'm so happy!"

Ludwig just continued to smile warmly s his arms curled around the Italian's smooth waist, "I'm happy to have fallen in love with someone like you. You're sweet and Perfect, everything I could ever need, Feli."

"G-grazie, Ludwig… Ti amo"

"Ich leibe dich auch, Feliciano"

So Cute~~~~~~~

Well, back to that lovely game called;

Guess that Quote!

I fixed the quote up and got it straight from the story. It's one of my favorite stories with about 53 chapters and around 2,000 + reviews.

I'll give a hint, if what I just said didn't help; it's not Hetalia at all. Good luck searching!

"_Winter break of freshmen year sucked eggs. Voldemort's eggs. That's extra suckish. My parents were hit and killed by a drunk driver on their way back from a Christmas party. I spent New Year's Eve at a graveyard"_

That's the quote~

Also, thanks to;

Karlarenee

ELMOSWURLDisscary

P3ace9797

Some Random Guest

and

TooBitter

For Reviewing. It means a lot!

R and R people!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone! This isn't an update~**

**First of all, I won't be here on Saturday Sunday or Monday, I'm going to the beach with my Best Friend~ Yay!**

**I am also changing something, I won't update every Monday, I'll probably update by how many reviews I get. It's kind of hard to make a chapter every week due to the lone fact that sometimes, the RP RoseFlame44 and I do is pretty long. **

**Seriously, Chapter 8 is around 10 pages on Microsoft…. I can't right a full chapter in so little time.**

**I'm not always in the mood to write ether, so sorry! Sometimes I just want to sleep or go to a friends house, to have fun. Don't get me wrong, I love doing this, it is fun. It's just that… my friend finally came back after being away on Vacation for two weeks. I definitely missed her.**

**Not only am I working on this RP/Story, but I'm working on a Denmark and Norway one to, so, you can expect another story coming up sooner or later.**

**I realized that, while doing the RP, I lost track of the Chapters so I need to go reorganize them before I work on anything else. Okay?**

**For the story, as in the Chapters, it'll only be around 9 or 10 Chapters in all. All the extra chapters will be used as the Chronicles or something I want to use them as. I realized that RoseFlame44 and I, kind of got off track in our RP. So, if you want to read the Chronicles, tell me and I might write them~**

**Thanks to;**

**Karlarenee**

**ELMOSWURLDisscary**

**P3ace9797**

**Guest**

**TooBitter**

**Trusoko**

**TeaTreeWriter**

**YourLuckyWish**

**And**

**LilDeadKitty**

**For reviewing, I greatly appreciate it~**

**Trusuko: I know… I usually rely on spell check in Microsoft word for my spelling mistakes but it doesn't work. I'm also very bad at spelling, how do I even pass English class? (Meh…) I'm still working on it, plus, my friend has agreed to correct my work , that's one of the main reasons I won't be updating on Mondays. I'm sorry if you aren't completely satisfied with my work! I'll try harder!**

**To the one guest who made me smile sadly, you know who you are: I'm so sorry for making you cry! TT^TT Yeah, I need to really work on my spelling and Grammar; it's horrible, isn't it? I'm sorry to hear about your friends, I hope they get better, or are better. The one reason I would have to say this is portrayed realistically is because I used to self harm. I was made fun all the time by kids and I couldn't really take it any of it anymore. Hehe, Well, I'll work harder on the next Chapter!**

**And to that quote I had up, someone figured it out~ **

**LilDeadKitty who found out that it was actually Scrumdidileeumptious, a Naruto Fanfiction, which is my favorite of all time. I wish that it would be updated though~ I want to see Deidara's response~**

**Well! I'll update when I reach up to…. 20 reviews until I update again?**

**I guess you guys should start reviewing quickly!**

**Bai!**

**R and R People!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Urg…. Hello again people. **

**So… I uploaded my authors note on Friday and I got so many notifications on my phone. Do you know how much I struggled to get this up!? Do you!?**

**It's hard to update while you're also working on a DenNor… plus watching Pewdiepie and Cry… Hehe, I love those guys.**

**My trip to the beach was pretty fun; my entire right side was slightly bloody though. (Boogie boarding is not my favorite thing to do) I bought Candy, met a gay guy, and poked a dead Jelly fish. I'm being serious about the Gay guy though. He was sitting on a bench on the board walk with another guy and he wore a shirt that said. "Sorry ladies, I'm Gay." I love that shirt.**

**I also found a store called 'Proud,' It was filled with gay stuff. I wanted to go in but my parents dragged me away~ TT^TT**

**Hm… what else do I want to say? Oh! I don't own Hetalia at all, I wish I did though so I could make them feed me grapes and pick up my dogs poop. Perfect job for America or Prussia.**

**Thanks to RoseFlame44 for helping me with this story.**

**Also my friend Aubrie for being my lovely Beta~**

_Salvami, il mio amore _**Means; Save me, my love in Italian**

**Enjoy!**

Feliciano had dragged Ludwig up to his home, which was small and built with hard red bricks. He opened the door, eyes filled with excitement, "Grandpa!" He shouted, "Lovi? I'm home~" He called out but he didn't receive and answer. He shrugged, "I guess they aren't here have a seat, can I get you anything?" He asked, showing Ludwig the plush grey couch.

"No thanks, Feli." He said with a small smile.

"Ok!" Feliciano plopped down onto the comfortable couch next to Ludwig and jumped as something leapt at him, landing on his face. "Pookie!" He retched the cat from his face and showed it to Ludwig. "This is my lovely baby, Pookie~ Say hi Pookie~"

"Meow…"

"He's kind of cute," Ludwig commented as he reached out to stroke the brown cats head.

Feliciano giggled. "Yeah, I've had him for about three or four years now. He's getting _really_ fat; I should probably stop feeding him so much Pasta, huh?" He laughed loudly.

Ludwig's fingers made circles behind the purring cat's ears, "He seems very happy, how old is he if you've had him that long?"

Feliciano thought about it, "Um…I think seven or eight. I'm not sure really." He confessed, "I found him on the streets so there isn't really a way to tell."

"So he was a stray?" Ludwig took another glance at the cat and couldn't find any signs of a street cat. The cat in Feliciano's arms looked pampered and spoiled!

He laughed, "Yeah, since he was a kitten. I'd see him playing around. One day, I just took him home." Feliciano patted Pookie's head.

Ludwig smiled sweetly, he loved hearing that beautiful bell like laugh that Feliciano had. "Well, He's definitely in good hands then."

"Grazie!" He looked to the front door as it began to be unlocked. "It seems that Lovi or Grandpa is home."

"That's good, right? I can meet your family." Ludwig said as he looked between the door and Feliciano.

"Yeah, I guess so-"

"Oh my sweet Feli! I'm Home~"

Feliciano face palmed, "its grandpa."

A man, who really didn't look like a grandfather at all, skipped into the room, a smile plastered to his face. He had brown eyes and wild brown hair to match, along with some stubble on his chin. He wore a black business suit and fancy dress shoes; in his left hand was a brief case. He noticed Ludwig and held out a strong hand, "Hello~ I'm Augusta! And you are?"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, it's nice to meet you sir." He held out his hand for the man to take.

"Ohohoho! Well, nice to meet you!" He took Ludwig's hand and shook it fiercely, "Tell me Feli, how did you pick up such a nice, handsome young man?" He asked.

"Grandpa!"

Ludwig smiled a small smile. 'He seems pretty nice…' he told himself, 'Although that comment is kind of embarrassing.'

Feliciano gave a sigh, "I need to use the bathroom, and I'll be right back and Grandpa?"

"Si?"

"Don't hurt him!"

He fled up the stairs and to the bathroom. He closed the door, not even bothering to lock it, and pulled up his sleeves. His crisp clean bandages where now stained with blood in some spots, "Good thing I got home…" He opened the cabinet and pulled out some new gauze. Feliciano unwrapped his bandage carefully and aloud his fingers to trace over the raised flesh before he closed new gauze onto them.

Augusta turned to Ludwig, his once cheery emotions changed in a serious scowl. "What do you want with my little Baby?" Many people had tried to get to Feliciano due to his family having a boat load of money, others, so they can get into the little boys pants. Augusta wasn't about to let another one walk into this house and trample over his little boy.

Ludwig straightened up; something his father had told him to do when talking to adults. "Well sir, I think I'm in love with him. I want to hold him… Protect him. I don't want to see him hurt." He wasn't going to back down no matter what, he was in love with Feliciano and he wouldn't deny it.

Augusta just stared at Ludwig, trying to detect a lie from the large German. 'He sort of reminds me of Lego…' He thought. He and the old German were close friends and he could tell that this German truly meant no harm to his little Italian. He got this look on his face, as if he were thinking of something, before he broke out in a cheerful Grin. "All right then! Just one thing Ludwig, break my little boys' heart and I'll tear your 'Sausage' off and put it in the shredder!"

Ludwig's face was a mixture of complete shock and fear. Even with the smile on the older Italian's face, Ludwig could tell that the threat was 100% real. He couldn't trust himself just yet to speak so he just nodded.

Augusta turned and headed for the door with a stretch, "Ludwig, could you be a dear and tell Feli that I'm going to pick up Lovi from Toni's? Thanks!" He slipped on a jacket and left, not even waiting for Ludwig's reply.

Ludwig blinked before going to find Feliciano but, he didn't know where the bathroom was. After searching for a little bit, he decided on calling out, "Feliciano…"

"Yes?"

"Feliciano, your Grandfather told me to tell you that he's going to pick up your Brother." Ludwig yelled, he could guess that Feliciano wasn't far but he didn't want to barge into a random room. He was planning on leaning against the door behind him but ended up flat on his back. The door wasn't actually shut.

Feliciano squeaked as Ludwig fell into the bathroom, the Germans head landing on his lap. He ended up dropping the small roll of gauze onto Ludwig's head, smacking into his nose.

"Ve~ Sorry Luddy, what was that you said about Grandpa?" He asked while quickly picking up the white bandage strips and shoving them into a compartment under the sink.

"Your Grandfather went to pick up your brother." Ludwig said as he tried to sit up, he was blushing like mad with his eyes on the floor. He had just landed on Feliciano's lap face first; his face was near Feliciano's junk, how embarrassing is that? He noticed a flash of white from the corner of his eye, 'Gauze? What would Feliciano be doing with that?' He wondered before realizing.

Feliciano smiled and stood, secretly lowering his sleeve from behind his back, he didn't want Ludwig to see and ask questions. He extended his hand to Ludwig, "This means you can meet Lovi next!" He said cheerfully, fully unaware of what Ludwig had seen.

Ludwig took Feliciano's hand, 'Should I come straight out and ask? Or…' He didn't know how to approach the subject at all, he was horrible when it came to these things. 'I'll just wait for now…' He concluded, 'I'll ask when we have free time.'

"I hope your brother and I can get along well."

Feliciano just straight out laughed, like loud bellowing laughs. He held his stomach as if in pain as he doubled over, "Good Luck! Fratello hates EVERYONE, besides Antonio of course." He couldn't wait to see how this all turned out.

"Hm, well, than this could be very, err… interesting." Ludwig smiled at the Italian's laugh, like beautiful bells chiming in his ears. "You have a very lovely laugh Feliciano."

Said Italian paused his laughing and blushed brightly, like a tomato, and gave a quick "Thank you." He stood on his tip toes and kissed Ludwig on the lips before skipping out the door. "Come on~ it'll take Grandpa about an hour to get to Toni's, let's do something!"

"What are we going to do?"

He stopped skipping and began to sulk, "I don't know…"

Ludwig thought for a moment, he had seen a door to the back yard earlier, "We could go out back and relax." He suggested to his Italian friend.

"Sure! I have a few lawn chairs; we can sit out there and talk or sleep… I don't know?" He was really running out of things to do, he wasn't that much of an interesting person at all.

"Lead the way," He attempted a sweeping gesture that he had seen a few kids do (Cough- Alfred-Cough) to make Feliciano laugh but, he bent a little too low and nearly fell onto his ass.

Feliciano laughed uncontrollably, "W-what are you even trying to do?" He asked as he walked to the glass sliding doors. When he opened them. A cool breeze came sweeping in and it messed with his hair.

"I have no idea." Ludwig said, "Just trying to get you to laugh again."

"Well, you're doing a good job, I guess," He said and plopped down in a green plastic green lawn chair, closing his eyes and taking in the suns beautiful rays.

Ludwig looked at Feliciano for a moment, taking a moment to enjoy how wonderful he looked.

Feliciano peeked open an eye and met Ludwig's gaze, "I see you~" he giggled happily.

Ludwig blushed and he silently sat in the chair next to Feliciano, 'God… I can't believe I just let him see me.'

The Italian stood from his chair quickly and leapt over onto Ludwig's lap, straddling the Germans hips. "Hehe~ Got you now Luddy!"

Ludwig was startled but took full advantage of his position to lean forward and capture Feliciano's' sweet lips. Feliciano just blinked before closing his eyes and kissing back fully, his hands resting gently on Ludwig's shoulders. The Germans hands wrapped comfortably around the smaller boys waist, he loved the warmth from Feliciano's warm lips.

Feliciano pushed his body closer to Ludwig's larger one and shifted a bit, the position he was in was a little uncomfortable. He pulled back from Ludwig and planted a small, delicate kiss on the corner of the Germans lips and then left a trail down his chin, electing a small sudden gasp from Ludwig. Feliciano moved up and quickly planted a loving kiss on Ludwig's nose, a cute giggle leaving his parted lips.

Ludwig made his move at that moment, kissing Feliciano once more on the lips then moving down. His kisses trailed down the vein on the Italians neck and then back up, he felt Ludwig gulp a little at his assault and Ludwig could feel Feliciano's body shaking against his own.

"L-Ludwig…" he gave a small, subtle moan.

"Yes Feliciano?" He whispered quietly before reconnecting their lips.

Feliciano pulled away from Ludwig's kiss, denying the German. He attacked Ludwig's neck, sucking on one spot, giving a few teasing nips. "Ti amo," He whispered before giving a hard bite, drawing a little bit of blood from the Germans neck.

Ludwig gasped at the sensation, "Ich L-liebe dich," He managed to get out, his mind not properly working at the moment.

One of Feliciano's hands moved down and under Ludwig's shirt, feeling the firm skin around the Germans sharp hip bone. His other hand cupped Ludwig's face and drew him into another passionate kiss.

Ludwig leaned into the touches, his own hands roaming over Feliciano's back and shoulder blades, groping at the warm, heated flesh. Feliciano arched his back a little at Ludwig's ghost like touches, his own hand digging into Ludwig's hip and he grinded himself against the other. His hair curl became a little bent, making it sort of look like a heart.

Ludwig let out a shaking gasp, loving the attention he was getting. He saw the strange floating curl and had the sudden urge to touch it. With one hand, he reached out and stroked it ever so slightly, interested in what it was for.

Feliciano let out a loud gasp at the sudden tug on his hair curl; it sent jolts down his spine and made his pants feel even tighter than normal. He didn't dare look down in fear of seeing a large bulge in his skinny jeans, so instead, he just bit his lip and let his head fall on Ludwig's shoulder. "Mhn…" His breath came out in short, quick gasps.

Ludwig was confused at the reaction he got from his lover. A little strand of hair could do this? He could feel the heat rising off Feliciano's body; he could also feel something poking into his stomach. He kissed the brunettes head softly before moving down to set a soft, loving kiss on is lips, he tried to pour all of his feelings into this one action.

The Italians blush got even brighter as Ludwig's lips landed on his, it wasn't as rough as the one from earlier, but, he still enjoyed it. He kissed back softly, responding to Ludwig as the heat in his pants cooled down slowly. He felt Ludwig's tongue run over his bottom lip, asking silently for permission to enter, which he aloud. Feliciano's and Ludwig's tongues mingled for a sort while before it turned into an all out war. His hands wandered up Feliciano's sides, feeling the smooth skin as he readily fought for dominance.

He jumped a little at Ludwig's cold touches but, he fell into them, wanting more of the shockingly erotic touches. His own hands, the sneaky little devils they were, crawled up into Ludwig's fine hair and messed it up from its slicked back state.

Ludwig, during this time, trailed his hands over Feliciano's stomach, pinching at the small nubs he managed to reach. Feliciano let out a small moan at the shocking new pleasure that was discovered; he didn't give up though and fought fiercely with Ludwig, trying to win the German over.

He wasn't going to submit. He enjoyed the challenging fight with Feliciano. He could feel the need for air getting closer but he was going to draw out this kiss till the last moment, he wanted to savor Feliciano's flavor.

Feliciano pushed forward, trying to fight Ludwig's tongue back into his own mouth. He didn't want to be weak, he'll show Ludwig, and if there was one thing that he was actually strong in, it was love. He could feel Ludwig's surprise at his roughness and noticed that he slipped up for a short moment, Feliciano used that small slip up to push his hot tongue into Ludwig's mouth, taking a quick search of his new land. He was surprised to find out that the German didn't taste like wurst; it was more of a sweet flavor, like some sort of chocolate or something.

Ludwig gave into the fight and opted to run his finger through Feliciano's beautiful hair, avoiding the curl this time. He wasn't going to ever forget the effect it had anytime soon though, he could always use that to his advantage in the future.

At the last minute though, Feliciano disconnected their lips as e came up for air, his breath was rigid as he struggled to catch air. His face was flushed and sweaty.

"I love you Feliciano…" He whispered gently, his hand tracing Feliciano's jaw line. His head was spinning, in a good way though.

"I love you too, Luddy…" He smiled softly and leaned into Ludwig's soft, warm touch.

SNAP!

Feliciano's head shot over to the sliding glass door and his blush intensified. His Grandfather was there with his special, silver digital camera, snapping away many pictures. "G-Grandpa?"

Ludwig also looked over at the noise and his face turned a bright red when he saw the camera in the older males' hands. 'Oh god, I finally get to meet him Lovino and it's when I'm making out with his brother, could this day get any worse?' he asked himself. "What the fuck do you think you are doing with my Fratello?" He growled.

He couldn't have been anymore correct.

Feliciano was pulled back from Ludwig with a shout and he found himself sitting awkwardly on the floor, his older brother, Lovino, was glaring at Ludwig. "Hey, Potato-Bastard, what the fuck do you think you were doing with my Fratello?"

He couldn't answer, he was confused by the boy who looked startlingly like Feliciano, but he was glaring and it left him speechless. 'Is this his brother? The one that Feliciano warned him about?'

"Well?" Lovino had grabbed Ludwig's shirt and shook him, an angry glare on his face.

"Uh well, I don't think that's your business." Ludwig said, keeping his voice as calm and as steady as possible.

The elder Italian wanted to shout at Ludwig but stopped himself when he realized that Ludwig was completely correct. He reluctantly let go of the German and left the room with a, "Fuck you, Potato-bastard."

Feliciano, who had been fighting with his grandfather for the camera, finally snatched it from his hands, only to give it back when he cried helplessly for it. He grumbled and walked over to Ludwig, "Are you alright?" He asked

"Yes… Fine, so that was you Bruder?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Si, I hope he didn't scare you too much."

"Not so much scared as surprised me."

"Ok, I just didn't want him to cause you any mental damage," He explained.

"Hm," Ludwig smiled a little, "I have to deal with my Bruder and his friends, so no one can really be much worse."

Feliciano shuttered when Ludwig mentioned his older brother, memories from the other day coming back to him. Sure, it wasn't as bad as other days with them, but it was the first encounter he had with Ludwig.

Ludwig noticed Feliciano's shiver and gathered the Italian into a hug, "Don't worry, I won't let them mess with you ever again." He set a gentle kiss to the top of Feliciano's head.

He nodded and yawned, looking down at his wrist watch, "Wow, its 7:30 already, you should probably go home soon. Not to sound like I'm kicking you out or anything! Really, I would keep you here if I could!" He said quickly.

"Hm, you're right. Can I see you tomorrow?" Ludwig asked, he tried not to sound too hopeful but was doing a bad job of it. He had really grown attached to the small boy as of lately.

With a large smile painted on his pink lips, Feliciano nodded, "Si! Tomorrow is Monday after all, we have… school." He sounded so down and depressed about it, like he wasn't really into going to the large hell house.

He laughed, "Well then, I'll see you there." He gave a quick goodbye kiss and left, walking down the road.

Feliciano smiled and waved goodbye to his German friend, "Arrivederci, Ludwig!"

"Auf Wiedersehen, Feliciano."

**Ciao my people!**

**So how was this Chapter? Was it any good? **

**I kind of rushed it though so it isn't as good as it could be I guess.**

**I don't think I need any Translations for this Chapter, do I? Nope? Good.**

***Cough Cough* There might be a little… Lemony surprise in the next Chapter… Just saying~**

**It's time for everyone's favorite game!**

**Guess that Quote!**

**The quote, which is like two or three paragraphs, is from one of the saddest stories I've ever read. Seriously. It's even sadder than that Doujinshi, Dolfin. And that was sad.**

**This one is Hetalia, a GerIta and has over 3,000+ reviews along with long chapters. The quote is taken from the Epilogue and it, for some reason, made me jittery. **

_Alfred winked at Ludwig. "They ain't poisonous, though." Ludwig almost laughed at that. Alfred stood, held his hand out to Ludwig, and Feliciano noticed for the first time that it was missing two fingers. "It's been good to meet you folks." Alfred waited, still and expectant, until eventually Arthur spoke very quietly._

_"Alfred."_

_Ludwig very briefly looked down at his chair, then back up at Alfred. With a sudden gasp of realization, Alfred clenched his hand into a fist and looked away, his expression painfully shocked and almost angry. He shook his head, closed his eyes, and swore under his breath. But Ludwig spoke quickly. "I am grateful to have met you again, Lieutenant – or is it Captain, now? And I am glad to see that you are happy and well – the same as I."_

_It was the first time all afternoon anyone had acknowledged the fact they had met before. Feliciano hadn't ever thought he would see the American pilot again and he certainly never expected to meet the Englishman whose photograph Alfred had shown him all those years ago. In some way it felt freeing, to see that they were living a happy life together; it felt like a resolution. Ludwig's sacrifice had not been in vain_.

**Urg, now I want to read it again but I'm afraid of crying, seriously, my poor friends eyes were swollen the next day after reading it. It was that sad.**

**I'll update next when I get… 40 reviews, when I look at that number, I think it's too much, but I got 9 reviews in less than 2 hours so, I think it'll be good.**

**Do you have anything to say Aubrie?**

**Aubrie: That story was heartbreaking…**

**I know… That's why I quoted it X3 I'm evil, aren't I?**

**Welp…. I don't know what else to say… besides the fact that I'm putting up a poll, so you guys should go check it out. It's about my next upcoming story.**

**Vote for one~**

**People who Review get a hug from Panda….**

**Panda: Panda~**

**Because that's what a Panda sounds like.**

**R and R people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hehe, hello again my people!**

**I have some bad news…. Marty died!**

**Ludwig: Who's Marty?**

**Aubrie's turtle! Well, my turtle, she just named it. I feel so bad…**

**Ludwig: *Pats shoulder awkwardly* O-okay then…**

**Anyway! I don't own Hetalia or the sexy Slenderman who just so happens to be right behind you…**

Thanks to RoseFlame44 for helping me with this story.

Also my friend Aubrie for being my lovely Beta~

_Salvami, il mio amore _Means; Save me, my love in Italian

It was school once again, a place that Feliciano hated with all his heart. He clutched his stuff closer to his body as he walked into the school building, a few people bumping into his here and there. At the moment he was on the lookout for a certain blonde German, who after a few minutes, he still couldn't find. He looked around and spotted Ludwig by his locker, a wide smile morphed onto his face and he ran up to the German. He leapt into his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"Buongiorno, Luddy!"

Ludwig blushed at the sudden contact, still not used to any type of PDA, "Ah, Guten Morgen, Feliciano."

Feliciano let go of Ludwig and smile, "How are you today? It feels like I haven't talked to you for so long!" Which was false of course because they talked yesterday, it seemed so long to him though.

"I am quite fine, how about you?" Ludwig asked as he rummaged around his locker, grabbing a few of his books.

"Good, Good! Except for the fact that Lovino pushed Pookie down the stairs~" He cried, anime tears falling from his eyes. "My little baby…."

"Is he alright?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, yeah… He's a cat, but stupid Fratello said he was getting fat and that he 'accidently' kicked him down the stairs!" He crossed his arms and put an angry face on. "I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but I was going to be late for school."

"Well, it wouldn't be good to be late," He said, "So, shall we head to your locker?"

Feliciano instantly snapped out of his little sour mood and giggled, "Yeah! Come one!" He gripped Ludwig's hand and pulled him towards his dark red locker, which was pretty beat in and spray painted.

Ludwig's head cocked to the side a bit. His locker seemed…. Secluded, "What are you doing after school, Feli?"

Feliciano stuffed all his things into his locker, only taking out the books needed for his class. "Nothing that I know of, why?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"Ve? Sure!"

Feliciano headed for his first class; Math. He only looked back a few times, just to make sure that the German was still there.

"Great, what's your last class of the day?" He asked.

He groaned at the thought of his last class, "PE, I usually go to the roof at that time though." He hated PE with a passion, not only was he horrible at it, but the kids always ganged up on him in Dodge ball, mostly because he was the weak and easy one.

"How about after class I'll find you. I'll make sure to check the roof." He smiled at Feliciano, "And if you aren't there, I'll check the locker rooms, alright?"

He thought about it before nodding, "Sure!" He couldn't wait for today to be over so he could hang out with Ludwig.

"Oh, we're here"

"Looks like we are~"

Line Brake

Feliciano hurried up to the roof, avoiding everyone from his science class as he reached from the door, leaving everyone in his dust. He ran up many steps before he finally made it to his destination. Te concrete of the roof was black and it burned his skin as he lay down, he had a smile on his face none the less though. He stretched a little before taking off his brown jacket, leaving him in only a plane blue T-Shirt.

He just laid up there for about thirty or so minutes, just looking at the deep blue sky, birds flying about in the whimsical, puffy white clouds. He checked the watch on his thin wrist. "Last class should be done soon…" He rolled over onto his side, curling up in a fatal position and sighed. "I hope he remembers to come get me."

No sooner than later, he fell asleep while he waited for his German friend. He used his brown coat as a pillow and he had curled up to keep warm, although the hot, burning concrete was doing a good job of that.

Feliciano's dreams weren't that bad today, they were calm and relaxing for once. He dreamed of having wings, large white ones with lots of flight feathers and a few downy here and there. He would jump into the sky with the other birds and be free. Free from everyone and everything that caused him hurt.

Feliciano could feel the breeze in his hair, combing through it as he flew alongside the pigeons and mourning doves. He could feel the powdery white clouds as he fell into them, landing on the soft masses. Oh how he just wanted to fly away like a bird.

Line Brake

Never before has Ludwig ever been happy to hear the last bell of the day. He waited through his last class, for once not paying any attention to the teacher. He just kept looking up at the wall clock, eyes transfixed on the hands as they ticked by.

When the bell rang throughout the entire school, he nearly bolted out of his last class, heading for the roof stairs. He wanted to see his little Italian again. 'Oh god, I sound like a hormonal teenage girl.' He complained to himself.

Ludwig made his way up the stairs quickly and opened the door to the roof with vigor. He looked around for Feliciano and found him asleep closer to the edge of the roof. He smiled and walked closer, shaking his shoulders. "Feli," He whispered, "Wake up."

Feliciano groaned and move away from Ludwig, "No~" he whined. "I want more sleepy time~"

Ludwig couldn't help but chuckle, "Come on, when we get to my home you can sleep on something more comfortable."

"Carry me~" He held his arms out to the German with a cute whine.

Ludwig blushed but e didn't hesitate to pick the smaller boy up bridal style. "We have to get our stuff from our lockers and then we can head home, alright?"

"Ok…" He almost fell asleep again but remembered his jacket, which was still lying on the ground. "Luddy," He pointed to it, hoping that Ludwig would understand and pick it up for him.

Ludwig looked at too were Feliciano was pointing, somehow he managed to grab the brown jacket without dropping Feliciano. He gave it to Feliciano and started to slowly walk down the stairs.

It was past 4 o' clock already, meaning that most of the students had gone home already, those who hadn't were on their way out the doors. The teachers were still in their class rooms, grading papers and tests.

Ludwig placed a sweet kiss on Feliciano's head and made his way to his locker first, ten Feliciano's. He realized he didn't know Feliciano's combo, "Hey, what's you locker combination?"

"Um…" His eyes drooped as he fell in and out of sleep. "Clear it 3 times, 1 then… 6 and then 9, I think…"

He got it open with some trouble and grabbed Feliciano's bag, he slung it over his shoulder, next to his own bag and headed towards the exit.

Feliciano buried his head in Ludwig's chest and wriggled about before finding a comfortable position in the Germans arms.

Ludwig smiled down at him; he looked so cute in his arms. He walked towards his home, careful not to move Feliciano too much. He laughed a little bit when Feliciano snorted, slight "Ve~" noises coming from his mouth with every exhale. He had some trouble unlocking his door without dropping the sleeping Italian, but he managed.

The brunettes eyes opened a little and he spotted the couch. His eyes widened and e jumped from Ludwig's grasp, but his legs had gone numb from not being in use for a while so he promptly fell face first into the plush couch.

"Feliciano, are you okay?" Ludwig asked worriedly.

He looked up with a smile, "Yup!" He giggled and flipped himself onto his back so he could lay on the couch in a more comfortable position.

Ludwig smiled and walked to a chair, one that was a dark green colour that really didn't go with the room. "Do you have any homework?"

Thinking, Feliciano nodded, "Yeah! I have some health homework, wanna help?" He asked.

"Sure Feliciano," Ludwig nodded. He didn't have homework today, he had finished it during a free period.

"Yay! Ok, um… so, we're learning about…sex."

Ludwig blushed a little, "Okay, well let's um… get started."

Feliciano pulled out a few papers from his book and blushed madly. On the one paper was of two people having sex with blank bars point to different spots. "So, I guess we um, fill in the blanks and stuff…" He looked at another paper. "And then I have to draw two people… ya know, so he knows we understand what we are learning." He held up one paper filled with tons of words. "You can read this though! It has all the information for the first page, I'll just write it down when you come across it!"

Ludwig took the paper, trying not to look at the pictures. He began to read off the sheet, blush growing after each few words that he spoke.. "Feliciano… why do you have to draw people having sex?" He could barely get the last word out as he remembered what the Italian had said earlier.

Feliciano shrugged, "I don't know. Mr. Kohler is a pervert!" He hugged and began writing down the words for his homework.

"That would be obvious. I doubt most school would allow this." Ludwig said as he continued to read.

Feliciano held up his paper after a few minutes, "Done!" He set it aside and pulled out another paper and began sketching, dirty images crossing his mind as he drew.

Ludwig tried not to watch him but he couldn't help it, Feliciano was a very good drawer, even thought the drawings were pretty dirty.

He finished with a perverted laugh and showed his drawing to Ludwig. It was of them. Ludwig and Feliciano were drawn in a doggy like position with Ludwig on top. The German was holding onto a chain leash which snapped onto a leather collar around Feliciano's neck. Both were covered in sweat and a light non-shadowed in spots that was most likely cum.

He turned bright red, "It's v-very nice Feli." He stuttered.

He gave a cheerful smile that could light up the room, "Really? I'm glad you like it, maybe will to!" He hugged Ludwig with a huge smile, displaying all his pearly whites.

Ludwig hugged him back, "I'm sure he will, it's very well drawn." Ludwig was thinking of that picture in more of a real way then what Feliciano was probably thinking.

"Ve? What's wrong Luddy? Your face is getting all red, do you have a fever?" He climbed onto his lap and set his hand on Ludwig's forehead.

Ludwig couldn't bring himself to look into Feliciano's innocent brown eyes, "I'm fine Feliciano." This was a blatant lie, e couldn't actually be thinking this! He couldn't be, could he?

Feliciano pouted, "Are you sure?" He shifted a bit so he was now straddling the blonde, it was much more comfortable. "I mean, your face is really red, that can't be good!"

The blonde was in a very bad situation right now. He could feel the heat from his face going downwards as the bulge in his pants got slightly bigger. "Yes, I promise I'm fine." He tried to keep his voice steady and strong to prove to Feliciano that he being truthful.

He just stared at the German before sighing and hugging him around the neck, brining their bodies closer together. "Ok, if you say so…" He was quiet for a little while, just holding the same position. "You know… you can tell me anything, Ludwig…"

Ludwig blushed, "I know Feli. I know." He said hugging the other, "It's just really hard to explain… or say."

"Then show me~" He said, his breath beating down on Ludwig's neck.

Something inside Ludwig snapped at those words, at that breath. He couldn't take it anymore. He smashed his lips into Feliciano's, the kiss heated and rough.

Feliciano moaned into the kiss, the tasty roughness perking his interests. He fought back as best as he could but failed. So instead, he took to threading his fingers into Ludwig's hair, pulling at the blonde locks.

Ludwig pushed forward and let his hand move under the Italian's shirt, groaning with each pleasure filled pull of his hair. He heard Feliciano gasp as his cold hands pressed against his heated flesh, the grip on Ludwig's hair tightened as small squeaks passed through his lips. Ludwig's' hands roamed everywhere, feeling the smooth skin and slight bumps of Feliciano's ribs, which stuck out more than any normal persons would. His desire overriding his own logic, he reached up with the other hand and gently tugged at Feliciano's curl. Of course, gently tugging felt more like hard yanks to Feliciano.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano's shrill cry rang through the house as his piece of e-zone was pulled on mercilessly. His hips came down, rolling themselves with Ludwig as if they were in some kind of wild, erratic dance. His own hands travel down Ludwig's back, fisting into the cotton shirt that he had chosen to wear today.

Ludwig moaned at the grinding and he pulled a little harder. The electric waves of pleasure coursing through him, washing over him and drowning everything else.

"A-ah! Mng…" Feliciano released his curl from Ludwig and quickly stripped the man of his clothing. His hands came around front and trailed down the Germans chest, probing at the hard muscles he got to play with.

While working on Feliciano's own cloths, with shaking hands, he allowed himself to moan. His muscles contracted at Feliciano's touch. He had somehow managed to rip Feliciano's shirt off after a minute or so. He could feel Feliciano's thin body twitch under his with every touch he made, he figured that all that playing with the curl made his body sensitive. Ludwig's eyes closed as Feliciano pulled him into a sudden lip lock, his hands grabbing the Italians hips. He could feel both of their body heats and needs.

He didn't care about his throbbing member though, or the aching in his chest, nor his brain screaming at him to fuck the Italian already, he just poured all his emotions into the kiss. He wanted Feliciano to trust him, to be with him and to love him.

Feliciano smiled into the kiss as Ludwig guided his body closer. He didn't care what Ludwig did, just as long the German was happy, he was happy. His small hands made their way up to cup the back of Ludwig head, messing with the lovely blonde hair.

At this time, a sudden and unwanted thought rushed forward- they were still in the living room. Ludwig reluctantly broke the kiss, "Feliciano…" He said breathlessly, "Maybe we should go to my room."

Said Italian tried to calm his breathing while he gazed into Ludwig's sky blue eyes, "S-si, wouldn't want anyone to w-walk in on us," he panted. Feliciano went to stand but his legs became wobbly, unstable and unbalanced like jello, and he fell forward into Ludwig's chest.

Ludwig caught him and without an hesitation picked him up. He walked up to his room, closing the door before setting Feliciano down on the bed and resuming where they had left off. He felt Feliciano somewhat relax into the warm bed sheets and his arms wrapped around Ludwig's neck. The small Italian gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, to his cheek, and down his neck, where he left millions of butterfly soft kisses.

Ludwig moaned at the sensation, he hadn't felt this much pleasure in a long time. He leaned down as best as he could and started sucking below Feliciano's ear, being as far as he could reach as he was being worked on by the Italian. He bit at the lobe, hoping to earn something from Feliciano as he continued. Biting, licking, kissing, and sucking at it.

Feliciano's body shook in pleasure at the kisses and bites, he could feel his lower regions' heat up as he did this and his hips bucked upwards into Ludwig's, smashing the two together. The only thing really blocking them from touching was the articles of clothing that Feliciano wished would disappear.

The blondes pants were uncomfortable tight and he was correct to guess that Feliciano's were too. He let his hands trail down Feliciano's sides, slowly heading for his belt buckle, which he teasingly tugged at, tightening it.

A growl bubbled up from behind Feliciano's lips, Ludwig's relentless tugging definitely didn't help one bit to his… 'Situation.' His own hands made their way down to Ludwig's pants, but instead of making a move to unbuckle the thing, he groped Ludwig's crotch instead, trying to show Ludwig what he was exactly feeling.

He let out a deep groan, one he didn't even think he was possible of and shakily undid Feliciano's pants, sliding them down along with the Italian flag boxers. His lips started to head south, leaving bruising bite marks on his chest an stomach. Feliciano made quick work of Ludwig's own belt and pants, his boxers following closer behind. Ludwig paused at Feliciano's hips, his hot breath beating down right above the spot that begged for his attention. He peppered kisses at the spot, his nose being buried into the curly mass of light brown hairs.

Feliciano growled, his 'problem' growing even worse due to Ludwig's teasing. He sat up, surprising the German, and yanked Ludwig's hair, pulling his head down lower to his member. "Please!" He begged feverishly. Ludwig just smiled and took the other into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the head and licking at the slit.

"Mng!" Feliciano held back his moans at the shock that was transferred up his body. The lovely feeling of Ludwig's warm tongue curling around his cock sent unbearable shivers up his body. He bucked a little into Ludwig's mouth, accidently forcing him to take in more of his 'White Flag.'

He obliged. He began to bob his head up and down the shaft. He managed to reach a hand up to pull at the Italians curl. He twisted the curl around his pointer finger, pulling it. He looked up, blue orbs clashing dangerously with molten amber ones, he wanted to see the pleasured expression on his lovers face, he wanted to see what he caused.

Feliciano's face scrunched up in pleasure, his one eye closed in a make attempt to keep watching as Ludwig sucked him off. "Ah…" He felt something odd coil around his lower stomach, like a snake had decided to wrap it's self around his insides and squeeze fiercely. "Mh, L-Ludwig… I think... Ludwig!" He didn't get to finish his sentence as his milky, white seed splashed its way into Ludwig's warm and awaiting mouth.

Ludwig swallowed it all and then released the others member with a 'pop.' He leaned up to kiss Feliciano passionately, his fingers still playing with the small Italians curl. When Feliciano's tongue touched with Ludwig own, the taste of his own semen made him feel slightly disgusted. He pulled away, "H-how-"He was cut off with his own breathless moan when Ludwig tugged tightly on his curl, "could you swallow that? It's so- ah, nasty." His breathing grew labored and his 'White Flag' rose once more.

Ludwig shrugged, "I'm not sure, it just seemed like the right thing to do." He had been going purely on impulse during that.

"O-oh…" Amber eyes glanced down at Ludwig's own member, large and twitching in anticipation. A devious smirk glided over onto Feliciano's lips as he pushed Ludwig back and crawled over him, bringing his face close to the others rock hard member. He breathed slightly on it, his hot breath trailing over the swollen tip, which was beginning to leak a bit of pre cum.

Ludwig gasped at the wonderful feeling. He let Feliciano push him down onto the bed, even more turned on by the Italian's smirk. His 'Sticky Friend' waited for Feliciano's attention. Feliciano stuck the tip of his tongue out and gently lapped at the small amount of pre cum. After a minute of cleaning the little beads up, he went and gently let his tongue run up and down Ludwig's cock, teasing the male.

It took Ludwig a huge amount of will power not to buck his hips into Feliciano's mouth, to make the boy deep throat him like he so desired. Feliciano's tongue sent unbelievably powerful waves of pleasure up and down his spine. Feliciano must have noticed Ludwig holding back on a wild buck and pitied him because he soon shoved the Germans large 'Sausage' into his mouth as far as it would go and began to suck hard.

The bolts of pleasure were beginning to become too much, heat was building, spiraling crazily in his stomach, every suck given making it tighter and tighter. "F-Feliciano, I-I'm close…" Ludwig panted out.

Feliciano, after hearing that Ludwig was getting closer to his climax, seized his relentless sucking. He crawled up Ludwig's body, swishing his hips erotically, until he reached Ludwig's ear, which he gave a sweet nibble. "Come one then," He whispered hotly, "Take me~" He ground his hips lightly into Ludwig's, hoping to draw the muscled man in.

Ludwig growled and quickly swapped places, his aching member pressing up against Feliciano's as he reached for the Lube in the bottom drawer of his nightstand. Feliciano instantly lost his Hot-Seme mode once he was flipped. His eyes darted over to the Lube that Ludwig had pulled out and sighed with relief, he didn't want that meaty sausage to tear him in half without a little preparation.

Ludwig wasted no time in slicking his fingers up and teasingly tracing Feliciano's hole before slipping one in, pumping it in and out. He reached up and gave Feliciano a kiss, to make sure that his lover was alright.

He squirmed a little bit at the odd feeling but quickly put it aside as he lightly kissed back but, it got worse as Ludwig added a second finger, slowly stretching his tight ring of muscles. Tears started to build up in his eyes but he kept them at bay, not wanting Ludwig to think he a weak, spineless morsel. "Ng…" The slight burning feeling came up through his spine, he wasn't used to this much… intrusion, as he shall say.

He could sense Feliciano's discomfort though, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, and was careful in adding the third and final finger. He used his other hand to play with the curl, hoping to distract his little pasta lover from the pain. He could see Feliciano flinch at the pain, but he gave a cute mewl as his curl was played with, pleasure overriding the unimaginable pain.

"Luddy, more~"

"Soon Feli," He used his fingers to search for his sweet spot, wanting to make Feliciano see stars and feel only pleasure, no pain.

Feliciano gasped out as e felt Ludwig's thick fingers hesitantly brush up against a bundle of nerves deep back within his person, "Oh! Ludwig~ Proprio lì! Ah, di più!" He cried out, his Italian side starting to really show its true colures. His back arched up off the bed, trying to make Ludwig's finger go deeper and hit that special spot again.

Ludwig smiled taking a quick, random, guess at what he was saying. He moved his fingers to collide with that spot a few times, wanting to elect more moans from his love, before he withdrew them swiftly with a 'Slunk!' He whined when Ludwig withdrew his fingers, fingers that filled him up so fell, he had wanted more of that jolt, more of that amazing pleasure that he had felt.

"Luddy…" his amber eyes bore into Ludwig's blue ones.

"Don't worry Feli," Ludwig lined himself up with the Italian, "This is going to hurt for a moment." He said, warning him as he started to push in slowly.

"Ah!" Tears flowed down from Feliciano's amber eyes as they widened from the uncontrollable paint he was feeling. "L-Ludwig! Ah, it hurts! It hurts!" He sobbed, trying to push away from his German lover, only to be pinned down by the larger body.

Ludwig kissed the tears away and pulled at his curl, "I know Feli, I'm sorry but it'll get better, I promise. I wouldn't lie to you." He assured.

The warm waves of pleasure slightly eased the pain away, "Ok, I trust you Ludwig." It took a lot for him to trust someone, but something in his head was yelling, screaming at his to trust this man. Telling him to give the man his life to hold.

Ludwig smiled, trying to keep Feliciano's pain at bay as he kissed him and pulled at his curl until he was completely sheathed in the other. He paused, waiting for the other to adjust to his large size. He was responded with kisses and a roll of Feliciano's hips as he attempted to get used to Ludwig's large cock. He grinned when he found his little Italian writhing in pleasure from the simple movement.

"L-Ludwig, move~" He moaned loudly while wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck and broad shoulders, his moans echoing though Ludwig's ears.

Ludwig complied and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in with a grunt, he did this again and again, creating a steady pace. He angled himself differently each time, looking for the special spot again.

Feliciano angled his hips along with Ludwig, hoping to somehow lead the German to that wonderful spot. His back arched when he reached it, a loud, animalistic moan breaking past his bruised, parted lips. "L-LUDWIG~!" He felt that coiling feeling again but he tried to hold it in, knowing what was coming, he hoped to show Ludwig that he could last longer than before.

Ludwig smiled at the reaction and started to abuse that spot since he now had a lock on it, hitting it every time, head on. His speed picked up a little with each thrust.

"Mn~ hah, I c-can't, I'm close…" He soon came to his peak, just as he had voiced earlier. His cum splashed up against his and Ludwig's chests as he moaned out loudly, crying his lovers name sweetly.

Ludwig moaned loudly as he felt Feliciano's walls tighten around him, squeezing him to the max. He came not a moment later screaming, "Feliciano!" His thrusts became wild and broke from its rhythm as he rode out his orgasm.

Feliciano had gone limp in Ludwig's arms after his own climax, panting like a dog. His face was beat red and his brown hair was all messed up and sticking to his sweaty forehead. His eyes drooped a little as he started to drift off to sleep. "T-Ti amo, Luddy…"

"Ich liebe dich, auch, Feliciano." Ludwig said as he carefully pulled out and wrapped his arms around Feliciano's body. He too, started to be claimed by sleep.

"Gute Nacht, my sweet little kitten."

**Translations~**

**Italian-**

**Proprio lì! Ah, di più! – Right there! Ah, More!**

**I'm sorry if the Lemon wasn't that good, I'm horrible at writing them, but you'll see more in the future.**

**Special thanks to all that reviewed~**

**Littlewolfwindspeaker**

**OhMyLeppy**

**Juju19972**

**TooBitter**

**Berribex112**

**And**

**ClashingColours67**

**And now! For another installment of:**

**Guess that quote!**

**Our last quote was guess correctly by Littlewolfwindspeaker! He/She guessed, not really guessed, Auf Wiedersehen Sweetheart!**

**The next quote is from a story that made me cry and that my friend refuses to read. Seriously, why can't she just read it!?**

**This story has 30 Chapters, over 1000+ reviews and it's a completed story! This is taken from Chapter 17, would it be bad to give the chapter title…nope! The Chapter was called Fade and I seriously cried, someone hold me! TT^TT**

"Feli, no, remember what I said? If you go, I go, too… Please…" Lovino felt himself shaking as he watched his brother fade, becoming more and more translucent with each passing moment.

"Y-You can't…"

"I can, and I will."

Feliciano gave a soft laugh, a weak and wry smile.

"N-No, caro… you… really can't."

"What are you-"

The younger brother interrupted him. "F-Fratello, can you… take the bandages…. off, please? I… want to see… you before I go…" Feliciano said softly.

"N-No, Feli, I won't, because you're not leaving, a-and you're going to h-heal, a-and-"

"P-Per favore."

A weak plead, the softest of whispers.

Lovino felt his breath catch in his throat, and he shakily unwound the bandages, glad that he had left the light dim in the room. Feliciano's eyes slowly blinked open, and tears fell from them.

Slowly, Feliciano reached out, fingers eventually finding Lovino's cheek.

"Oh… I can't…. see, yet." Feliciano gave the weakest of smiles, sorrow in its curve.

Lovino felt tears fall from his own eyes, before he leaned down and kissed his precious fratello, holding him close and internally praying, begging for him to stay.

"I-I'm so sorry, Feli," Lovino said softly, his mouth feeling dry. "I… I never…"

_I never wanted it to end like this_.

But he couldn't say it aloud, because saying that would mean accepting that it was the end.

"N-No, caro…" Feliciano replied, hiding his tear-stained face into Lovino's chest. "Ti amo… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't… couldn't make you… happy."

"Feliciano-" Lovino started, but his voice failed, eyes widening when he felt the weight in his arms suddenly vanish.

His arms were empty.

He was frozen, eyes wide and unseeing, his body trembling, his gaze unfocused.

"Fe…F-Feliciano?"

**Anyway, someone figure out that quote!**

**It seems like it was a struggle to reach 40 Reviews, I'm going to lower the Review bar I guess. Instead of my plan of 55, I'll back it up to 50. I'll go by tens when it comes to Reviews, alright my people?**

**I still have my poll up with still no votes. Please people! Vote you mofo's!  
**

**Feliciano: Veh, that's not really nice…**

**Oh… I'm sorry Feli.**

**School starts in less than a month, oh joy. *Hint the sarcasm***

**Aubrie and I can't wait until school starts. This also means that my updates might get slow, so don't flame me! Or, you can I guess. I'll just kill little Unicorns with the flames. Do you want to kill Unicorns? I thought not.**

**Um… what was I going to say? Oh! 50****th**** reviewer gets a free one shot! Any Hetalia pairing (I would prefer Yaoi but anything goes) It can be Fluffy, Full of Smut or something. I'll have it out as soon as I can! I'll message the 50****th**** reviewer and we'll set up the pairing. Okay?**

**Well, R and R my people!**


End file.
